3 Semanas para Halloween
by Ingria
Summary: 7º Año en Hogwarts. Draco,Blaise y Theo deciden apostar quien de ellos será capaz de conquistar a Hermione Granger antes de la fiesta de Halloween...¿Quién lo conseguirá? ¿Se convertirá la apuesta en algo más? Triángulos amorosos, escenas picantes y risas aseguradas en este último año en el colegio. Todo puede pasar.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, me estreno como escritora de esta página… Hasta ahora no me había atrevido a ello, prefería disfrutar de las maravillosas historias que he ido encontrando a lo largo de los años. Pero me entró la inspiración y he querido plasmarlo, así que aquí tenéis un adelanto de lo que va a ser este fanfic. _

_Va a ser un short fic (o eso pretendo), pero de todas formas iré informando según vea la historia y según el interés que genere._

_Pretendo que sea una historia de humor y romance, por lo que será bastante amena y con el drama justo y necesario._

_Esto es un DRAMIONE, pero no por ello la historia se centrará en estos dos personajes. Theo y Blaise serán también personajes muy importantes._

_Intentaré actualizar rápido, pero mis estudios abarcan mucho de mi tiempo así que deberéis tener paciencia._

_He puesto ranting T porque tal vez hayan escenas subiditas de tono… _

_Y ahora sí, os dejo leer el adelanto de la historia…_

**1. Descubrimientos sobre una Gryffindor.**

Era un día especialmente frío de Octubre en Hogwarts. Nevaba débilmente, obligando a los alumnos del colegio a permanecer dentro del enorme castillo. Pero a Hermione no le importaba mucho, pues como prefecta y Premio Anual que era, debía asistir a innumerables reuniones importantes. Aunque en la que se encontrara ahora mismo, era para la Gryffindor la más inútil de todas ellas. No se discutían los horarios de exámenes, ni las nuevas normas implantadas por la directora McGonagall… era una absurda reunión para organizar la fiesta de Halloween, algo con lo que Hermione no estaba especialmente contenta.

No es que le disgustaran las celebraciones, la verdad es que le encantaba bailar (aunque mucha gente lo ignorara) y divertirse con sus amigos para variar. Pero Hermione simplemente odiaba perder el tiempo en cosas como aquella. Con la de deberes que les habían mandado ya, no podía permitirse gastar su preciado tiempo en eso…aunque apenas acabaran de empezar el curso. Y es que este año en especial, Hermione se había mentalizado de llevar al día todas las asignaturas. Según había escuchado, los EXTASIS eran muy duros y exigían a todos un nivel altísimo en todas las materias, especialmente si querías dedicarte a la medimagia, como era el caso de la castaña.

-Así que ya está todo resuelto, ¿verdad? Repasemos- dijo Ernie McMillan, leyendo el pergamino con las tareas de cada uno de los prefectos, que se encontraban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa-Ron y Anthony, vosotros os encargaréis de organizar el banquete; Hannah y Padma elegirán y colocarán los hechizos decorativos; Pansy y yo nos ocuparemos de la música y la animación; mientras que Draco y Hermione serán los encargados de organizar el concurso de disfraces. ¿Todos conformes?

Todos los presentes excepto Hermione, Ron y por supuesto Draco asintieron satisfechos con sus tareas. La castaña no podía creer en la mala suerte que había tenido al tocarle Malfoy como pareja de organización, aunque tal vez cualquiera mejor que Ron. Ambos mantenían una incómoda amistad desde que decidieron dejar aparcada la relación que habían comenzado en plena guerra y apenas se hablaban cuando no estaba ninguno de sus amigos presentes. Todo estaba demasiado reciente, eso pensaba Hermione esperanzada de que la situación mejorara con el tiempo.

Pero Hermione no se quejó, no iba darle el gusto al hurón de saber que no le agradaba la idea de tener que soportarle durante unas cuantas semanas. Y Malfoy, por orgullo, parecía que tampoco iba a negarse a ello. Se mantenía impertérrito, con una expresión impersonal, como si todo lo que hablaban no fuera con él y con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en un par de semanas para ver los avances y discutir posibles inconvenientes.-concluyó Ernie, al que le encantaba llevar la voz cantante en asuntos como aquel. Acto seguido se levantó de la silla, gesto que imitaron los demás y la sala de reunión pronto quedó vacía.

Al atravesar la puerta, las parejas de prefectos se acercaron para decidir cómo iban a organizarse. Hermione vislumbró a Malfoy por delante de toda la multitud, alejándose de todos ellos a paso rápido. La castaña se sintió repentinamente molesta. De acuerdo, ella quería tan poco como él mantener una conversación sobre aquello, pero al fin y al cabo eran prefectos y era su responsabilidad ocuparse de aquello, tanto si les gustara como si no. Así que a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y comenzó casi a correr para tratar de alcanzar al rubio, el cual prácticamente se encontraba al final del pasillo. Que él fuera un irresponsable a ella no le iba a afectar en su tarea, por muy tonta que fuera.

-Malfoy, ¿podrías parar de andar un momento?-le llamó Hermione casi sin aliento, unos metros por detrás del Slytherin. Éste paró, pero ni siquiera se dignó a girarse y se limitó a esperar a que la castaña llegara a su altura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, Granger?-preguntó con su habitual arrastramiento de palabras, arqueando sus claras cejas.

Hermione se puso algo nerviosa al quedar frente a él. Era la primera vez que hablaba con Malfoy desde la guerra, a pesar de que ese año compartían la torre de los Premios Anuales. Las pocas veces que se habían cruzado en el salón común que compartían ambos se limitaban a actuar como si el otro no existiera. Ni siquiera aguantaban la mirada más de dos segundos, total, ¿qué iban a decirse? Ya ni siquiera tenía sentido que Draco se metiera con ella por sus antiguos prejuicios, todo había quedado atrás desde la muerte de Voldemort. Así pues, entablar algún tipo de conversación con Malfoy era mucho más extraño e incómodo de lo que podría haber sido en el pasado, cuando al menos interactuaban de alguna forma.

-¿Qué voy a querer? Tenemos que organizarnos para el concurso de disfraces, ¿no lo acabas de escuchar?-dijo Hermione ya irritada por la actitud pasiva del rubio.

-Sí, y no pienso perder el tiempo por algo tan estúpido. Así que te lo dejo todo a ti, Granger. Confío en que lo harás bien.-le dirigió una media sonrisa sumamente irónica y comenzó a andar de nuevo, sin ni siquiera esperar la respuesta de Hermione.

Ella, bastante indignada, decidió seguirlo. No permitiría que se escaqueara de sus obligaciones así como así. ¿Quién se creía que era ese presumido?

-Malfoy, no me vas a dejar a mí con todo el trabajo, ¿me oyes? ¡Eres prefecto y Premio Anual! Tienes-que-colaborar.-dijo exagerando la vocalización de la última frase

-¿Y tú me vas a obligar?-inquirió con sorna, sin mirarla y continuando con su camino.

Harta de su actitud, la castaña se adelantó y se interpuso en su camino, quedando los dos cara a cara, Hermione con los brazos en jarras y los ojos echando llamas.

-No tengas dudas de que lo haré, maldita serpiente.

Ante su expresión tan amenazante, Draco se echó a reír con ganas.

-¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?-gritó Hermione, perdiendo los estribos y acercándose aún más al Slytherin, sus rostros más cerca de lo normal.

En un arrebato inconsciente, Draco agarró con fuerza uno de los brazos de Hermione y la arrastró hasta uno de los pasillos poco concurridos que había cerca. Acto seguido la acorraló a la pared, pegando prácticamente su cuerpo al de la Gryffindor e inmovilizándola de las muñecas. Hermione, entre asustada y sorprendida, no pudo presentar defensa ninguna.

-Mira, Granger… si no quiero ayudar para esa mierda de fiesta no lo haré-musitó casi rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de la oreja de Hemione, algo que provocó un escalofrío en la castaña- Y tú vas a dejarme tranquilo, ¿entendido? Haz lo que te dé la gana con el maldito concurso, yo tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?-consiguió decir Hermione, ya sin temor en sus ojos almendrados- ¿Andar por ahí como alma en pena? ¿Lamentarte de tu desgraciado destino? Asúmelo ya, Malfoy. Habéis perdido la guerra, al menos intenta continuar con tu vida.

La castaña dijo esto mirando despectivamente el trozo de marca tenebrosa que se asomaba en el antebrazo del rubio, con lo que automáticamente el Slytherin la soltó, como si su tacto quemara.

-¿Tú que mierda sabrás de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?-dijo él con rabia, con sus ojos de hielo perforando a la castaña.

-Te veo, Malfoy-respondió ella con sinceridad. Y era verdad, más de una vez Hermione se había sorprendido a sí misma observando con tristeza a su antiguo enemigo del colegio. Aunque siempre lo había detestado, desde los hechos acontecidos en la guerra, había experimentado hacia él una especie de sentimiento, algo como la lástima. Al fin y al cabo, él jamás había sido capaz de entregarse a la causa de los mortífagos, no había cumplido con sus deberes. Además su familia finalmente había desertado de las filas del lado oscuro, Narcisa Malfoy había sido incluso una de las claves para la victoria final de Harry. Y ahora que tras el enfrentamiento todos volvían al colegio, Hermione había percibido algo diferente acerca del menor de los Malfoy. Ya no iba por ahí alardeando, apenas se le veía con gente de su curso, ni siquiera se metía con Harry o con Ron. La castaña lo había visto muchas veces solo en la biblioteca, vagando por los pasillos o sentado cerca del lago, siempre con la mirada perdida. Y eso a ella le había despertado una especie de… curiosidad, por así llamarlo

- Con lo cual, en mi opinión te vendría bien algo banal con lo que entretenerte.-añadió la castaña alzando las cejas.

La expresión de Malfoy se mantuvo imperturbable, como si todo lo que dijera ella no le afectara lo más mínimo. Pero lo cierto era que estaba a punto de estallar de pura ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella sangre…? En fin, ¿aquella estúpida engreída, a darle consejos a él?

-Pues si tanto te dedicas a observarme, sabelotodo, deberías saber que no me interesa ninguna estúpida fiesta de este maldito y aburrido colegio. Quiero acabar mis estudios tranquilo, así que métete en tu vida y ofrece tu caridad a otros, ¿quieres?

Con esto, Draco se alejó en un par de zancadas y desapareció de aquel pasillo, dejando a Hermione totalmente inmóvil, aún sin poder reaccionar por lo ocurrido. Desde luego, había tenido muy mala suerte con su pareja organizacional. Incluso con Ron hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil… Pero esto no iba a quedarse así. Como buena leona tozuda que era ella, conseguiría que Malfoy cambiara de opinión quisiera o no él. Ya no por el hecho de quitarse trabajo de encima, sino por el descaro y las malas formas de ese hurón oxigenado. Y ella que creía que Malfoy había cambiado, ¡ja! Seguía siendo el mismo prepotente y desagradable de siempre, pero ella no iba a resignarse. Le obligaría a enfrentar sus responsabilidades como Premio Anual que era.

XXX

-¿Te pasa algo?-la voz profunda de Theodore Nott lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-No-contestó Draco con brusquedad mientras intentaba leer por tercera vez aquel artículo de _El Profeta_. Pero por unas cosas u otras, no lograba concentrarse y por ello continuaba atascado en la primera línea

-Tienes peor aspecto que de normal… y eso ya es.-comentó el castaño, encogiendo los hombros mientras metía un bocado al pollo, inaugurando la comida en la mesa de Slytherin.

Theo, Zabini y Draco intentaban llegar los primeros para irse lo más pronto posible del Gran Salón. Odiaban las grandes multitudes, por el hecho de las miradas rencorosas que percibían de más de la mitad del colegio. La maldita guerra les perseguiría toda la vida sólo por el hecho de haber nacido en una familia de mortífagos. A la gente le daba igual lo que ellos hubieran sufrido al obligarles a luchar en una guerra que no sentían suya. La mayoría ignoraba que ahora muchos de ellos vivían prácticamente en soledad, con su familia presa en Azkaban. No, ellos sólo eran mala gente y punto, y tanto Blaise como Theo y Draco se habían resignado a ser eso. No iban a esforzarse a aparentar otra cosa, nadie les creería de todas formas.

Draco fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, doblando el periódico en señal de derrota.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Blaise?-inquirió con fastidio.

-Ya lo conoces, estará por ahí buscando algún cotilleo.

-Lo de Zabini ya es preocupante-dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza- ¿No tiene cosas mejores que hacer?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dicho algo tan parecido a lo que le había insinuado la tocapelotas de Granger. Sólo faltaba que empezara a hablar como ella… el mero hecho de pensarlo, hizo que un escalofrío subiera por toda su espina dorsal.

-¿Alguien me ha nombrado?-se anunció Zabini, que se incorporaba en la mesa, situándose frente a sus dos amigos.

-Sí, comentábamos que te hace falta algún _hobbie _nuevo-explicó Nott, rodando sus ojos azules- Lo de andar persiguiendo a la gente a lo Rita Skeeter no te sienta bien.

-No persigo a gente-se excusó el moreno- Sólo paseo y me encuentro con situaciones un tanto… curiosas- soltó una risita socarrona, a lo que Draco respondió con un bufido de exasperación.

-Joder Blaise, eres un maldito _voyeur_.

-¡Pero si luego sólo queréis que os cuente mis descubrimientos!-exclamó un indignado Zabini sirviéndose sopa de pollo y derramando un poco en la servilleta de Draco, ganándose una nueva mirada asesina de su parte- Menudos hipócritas…

-Bueno, algunos chismes sí son interesantes.-admitió Theo a regañadientes.

-Pero igualmente eres un enfermo mental-opinó el rubio.

Blaise se hizo el ofendido.

-Muy bien, ya no te contaré nada, dragoncito-dijo con falso reproche- Por cierto, ¿os habéis enterado de la fiesta de Halloween?

-¿Cómo no iba a enterarme? Soy un prefecto y Premio Anual, ¿recuerdas?-respondió Draco hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

-Entonces formarás parte de la organización-dedujo Theo- ¿Qué tendrás que hacer?

-Nada-dijo Draco mientras encogía los hombros- Es decir, debería organizar un concurso de disfraces, pero no pienso perder el tiempo en algo tan absurdo. Que Granger haga lo que le plazca.

-Ahhhh, por eso estabas de tan mal humor-dijo el castaño comprendiendo- Has tenido una discusión con Granger, ¿no?

-Simplemente me he negado a participar-explicó el rubio sin darle importancia- Pero la sabelotodo se ha puesto pesada con que yo tenía que ayudarle.

-¡Pero Draco!-exclamó Blaise- ¿Tú has visto el cambio que ha pegado la amiga de Potter?

Zabini entornó los ojos con malicia y señaló el punto de la mesa Gryffindor donde se encontraba sentada ya Hermione.

-Mmmm, Blaise tiene razón. Granger está diferente-asintió Theo, analizando a la leona con sus ojos- Su pelo ya no parece un arbusto, y yo diría que se lo ha aclarado un poco. No está nada mal.

-¿Y la ropa? ¿Os habéis fijado? Va mucho más destapada...-apuntó Blaise, que empezaba a mirar a la Gryffindor con una especie de lascivia- Quien iba a decir que tenía esas piernas tan perfectas. Por no hablar del escote, claro. Granger ha ocultado durante mucho tiempo esos tentadores atributos…

-¿¡Pero qué os pasa!?-gritó Draco furioso, con los ojos totalmente fuera de sus órbitas- Es Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, sangre sucia y mejor amiga de San Potter y la Comadreja.

-¿Y qué? Si está buena, está buena-respondió Blaise con simpleza- Si yo fuera tú la ayudaría a organizar ese concurso, y de paso me divertiría un poco con ella, ya me entendéis.

-¿Tú? A la primera que intentaras algo, ella te lanzaría una maldición.-repuso Theo sonriendo.

-Claro que no, mis artes de seducción nunca han fallado.

-Pero Granger no es una chica cualquiera-intervino Nott pensativo- Ella es racional e inteligente, adivinaría tus intenciones y se negaría. Yo lo haría mucho mejor que tú, Zabini. Me acercaría a ella intelectualmente, conquistaría primero su mente y luego todo vendría solo…

Draco miraba a sus amigos alternativamente y completamente atónito, sin poder creer en la discusión que estaban manteniendo. Aburrido de escucharles, sus ojos viajaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Inconscientemente comenzó a observar con detenimiento a la sabelotodo, ¿tanto había cambiado? A él no se lo había parecido cuando la tuvo enfrente. Aunque claro está que llevaba mucho tiempo sin fijarse en una sola mujer. La guerra y sus consecuencias lo habían hecho reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas, y ahora para Draco las mujeres habían quedado en segundo plano. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo, dejo a sus grises vagar por la figura de Hermione Granger.

La castaña reía suavemente en ese momento, al parecer por algo que le decía la comadreja menor, y sus grandes ojos de color miel brillaban y le aportaban a su rostro una luz en la que Draco jamás se había fijado. Su cabello, que ahora mostraba un tono castaño dorado, le caía con gracia por la espalda en forma de rizos suavemente marcados, y un flequillo ladeado enmarcaba su ovalado rostro. Ahora que se fijaba, su sonrisa era muy bonita. Desde que había rebajado mágicamente el tamaño de sus incisivos, la Gryffindor presumía de una boca prácticamente perfecta, rodeada por unos brillantes labios rosados, ni muy anchos ni muy finos, los cuales mantenía entreabiertos y de alguna manera, tentándole a probarlos. Y su cuerpo, bien, jamás Malfoy había previsto que Granger pudiera tener un cuerpo de mujer, sobre todo con esas ropas anchas y escuetas que vestía desde que la conocía. Pero ahora, sus ojos estaban descubriendo algo que puso en alerta a su cerebro, Hermione Granger estaba muy bien dotada. La camisa que llevaba por fin parecía ser de su talla, pues se ajustaba a su torso y dejaba un par de botones sin abrochar, imagen que logró sacudir a Draco, al fijarse adonde llevaban esos botones. Ahí estaba el camino de la perdición, un escote que no enseñaba demasiado pero que insinuaba lo suficiente como para dejar volar a la imaginación, y en la imaginación de Draco, Granger tenía unos pechos redondos y de un tamaño perfecto. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba provocando esa imagen en su propio cuerpo, decidió cambiar su punto de visión y continuó avanzando, bajando hasta la falda que dejaba entrever unas torneadas y largas piernas que se perdían a mitad de muslo, algo que Draco maldijo para sus adentros. Desde luego, no se habría quejado si Granger decidiera mostrar un poco más de su (ahora sí) bien formado cuerpo.

-El único capaz de conquistar a Granger soy yo-soltó repentinamente, interrumpiendo la discusión que aun continuaban sus amigos.

Theodore y Blaise callaron de repente y lo observaron con una sonrisita de triunfo.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que Granger tiene un buen polvo?-inquirió Zabini- Pues lo siento amigo, pero tú eres el que menos posibilidades tiene.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es evidente?-intervino Theo con su aplastante lógica- Tú la odias, ella te odia.

-Bueno, del odio al amor hay aun paso, ¿no?-dijo Draco con sencillez- Además entre nosotros tres, es obvio que me preferiría a mí. No es por ofender pero… en cuanto a conquistas, os gano de sobra.

El rubio se ganó una mirada resentida de sus dos amigos.

-Theo ya lo ha dicho, ella no es como las demás-le recordó el moreno en tono mordaz- Pero de todas formas, si tan seguro estás… ¿Por qué no lo demuestras?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, en señal de acuerdo, a lo que Draco de repente quedó mudo. No podían hablar en serio, una cosa era pensarlo pero otra muy distinta sería conquistarla de verdad. No lo iba a reconocer frente a ellos, claro estaba, pero que Granger y él interactuaran de alguna forma que fuera amistosa era una idea tan imposible como ver a Snape cantándole una sonata a la luz de la luna a la profesora McGonagall.

-No importa Draco, apostaremos entre Blaise y yo-dijo Theo al ver como el rubio vacilaba- Al fin y al cabo, aunque no lo reconozcas, nosotros tenemos muchas más posibilidades.

Draco deseó con todas sus fuerzas aceptar las palabras del castaño y quedarse callado viendo como acordaban los términos de la absurda apuesta, pero su maldito orgullo que siempre salía a relucir en el momento más inoportuno se lo impidió. Era un Malfoy, competitivo hasta el final, con todas las consecuencias. Él ganaría.

-No. Esto es una apuesta.-sentenció el rubio repentinamente serio, como si firmara su certificado de muerte. Theo y Blaise sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron satisfechos. Ellos sabían perfectamente que el instinto competitivo de su amigo siempre lo acompañaba, esta vez no iba a ser menos.

De ahora en adelante les esperaba unas semanas de lo más entretenidas…

_Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo… Sé que es cortito, pero es una especie de prueba para ver cómo reaccionáis ante la historia. Quiero saber qué os parece, así que si os interesa no dudéis en dejarme un bonito review que seguro me animará a continuar._

_Besitos con sabor a menta,_

_Ingria _


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo :) **_

_**Antes de nada muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews o marcaron este fic para seguirlo o como favorito. A ésas últimas animarles a dejarme comentario, me contento con poco no os preocupéis ;)**_

_**PD: Gracias a Lu por el review, que al ser guest no pude contestarle ^^**_

_**Como véis no he tardado mucho en actualizar, porque la gran acogida que ha tenido me ha servido de motivación y algunas de vosotras textualmente me han ordenado que actualizara ya así que… espero que no queden decepcionadas. No creo poder seguir este ritmo siempre, pero me comprometo a no llegar al mes sin nuevo cap.**_

_**Bueno sin más dilación, os dejo con la lectura.**_

_**¡Disfrutad! :)**_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es solo mía._

**2. Sábado de acercamientos**

Hermione caminaba despacio, preguntándose dónde demonios se habían metido Harry y Ron, cuando cayó en que lo más probable era que estuvieran entrenando. Solo quedaban unos días para el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, y Harry como buen capitán, realizaba todos los días un entrenamiento exhaustivo.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, la castaña se dirigió a su lugar favorito: la biblioteca. Aprovecharía y pasaría unos apuntes a limpio, todo adelanto de trabajo era algo positivo para ella. Al entrar y dirigirse a su mesa habitual notó que ésta resultaba estar ya ocupada por alguien. Hermione pensó que sería una de sus amigas, Ginny o Luna, pero conforme se acercaba, la visión de Hermione comenzó a ser más nítida y se dio cuenta de que el ocupante de la mesa llevaba una túnica de Slytherin. Pero no solo eso, el pelo castaño corto indicaba que se trataba de un chico, y no uno cualquiera. Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Theodore Nott, aquel atractivo y callado castaño de ojos azules que acompañaba a Draco a todas partes.

La castaña decidió que ya no podía cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos, sino quedaría como una cobarde frente a la serpiente, y eso era algo que su orgullo no podía tolerar. Así pues, sin dirigir más que una mirada furtiva a Nott, tomó asiento frente a él y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila apresuradamente. Para su sorpresa, el Slytherin le dirigió una sonrisa amable, y le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza en el momento en que acabó de colocar sus herramientas de trabajo. Ella apenas alcanzó a devolverle el gesto, la había tomado por sorpresa aquella actitud amistosa proveniente del amigo de Malfoy. No es que ella fuera una persona con prejuicios, al contrario, pero siempre había pensado que todos los que mantuvieran algún tipo de relación con Draco Malfoy la detestarían sin razón alguna. Era algo de lo más lógico. Aún extrañada, comenzó a estudiar logrando concentrarse al cabo de una media hora, intentando ignorar no solo el hecho de tener a Nott justo enfrente de ella, sino además los ojos azules de éste escrutándola de vez en cuando por encima del libro que sostenía.

-Granger-susurró entonces Theo, llamando la atención de la castaña- He visto que estás estudiando Aritmancia, yo también. ¿Te importaría si me siento a tu lado y repasamos juntos? Tengo unas dudas y bueno… tú eres la mejor de la clase.

El gesto del castaño era sincero, pero Hermione no supo cómo tomarse aquello. ¿Sería parte de una broma pesada preparada por Malfoy? Bueno, el rubio no se había metido con ella desde que empezaron Hogwarts, pero después de la discusión sobre la fiesta de Halloween, tal vez él quería fastidiarla por haberle insistido tanto ese día.

-Claro, siéntate-respondió finalmente, decidiendo confiar en el chico. Él siempre le había parecido mucho más tolerante, tal vez porque no iba mirando a la gente por encima del hombro, o quizás por su forma de ser tan prudente.

Theo recogió sus cosas y se sentó junto a la castaña. Pronto comenzaron a hablar sobre el temario de Aritmancia, poniéndose al día y compartiendo dudas. Fue una conversación bastante productiva en la que Hermione quedó gratamente sorprendida. Sin duda, Theo era un chico muy inteligente y aplicado como ella. Además resultó ser la primera persona que no solo comprendía su admiración por la asignatura, sino que la compartía. Al cabo de un rato charlaban con la confianza de un par de amigos, aunque a Hermione le costaba mirar directamente esos profundos y glaciales ojos azules. Había algo en ellos que la intimidaban de sobremanera. A pesar de ello, se encontraba sorprendentemente cómoda con el Slytherin y al cabo de un rato ambos salían juntos por la puerta de la biblioteca, conversando animadamente.

Justo entonces, apareció de la nada Blaise Zabbini, el cual quedó mirando la escena totalmente estupefacto.

-Hola Blaise-saludó el castaño con jovialidad- ¿Me buscabas?

-Estooo… sí-acertó a decir el moreno- Digo no, en realidad buscaba a Granger.

-¿A mí?-Hermione se señaló a sí misma frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué les pasaba hoy a todas las serpientes? Primero Theo, ahora Blaise. ¿Quién sería el próximo? ¿Malfoy?

-¿Para qué?

-Sí, ¿para qué?-repitió Theo dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz a su amigo.

Zabbini se removió en su sitio, nervioso. Miró primero a Theo y luego a la propia Hermione, después suspiró y se preparó para hablar.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento? A solas- añadió lanzando una mirada significativa al castaño.

-Eh, sí, de acuerdo-aceptó Hermione confundida.

Zabini se alejó un poco seguido de la castaña, la cual lo contemplaba con una mezcla de incertidumbre y curiosidad.

-Bueno Granger, verás… Sé que tú y yo no hemos sido precisamente amigos-comenzó el moreno peinándose el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto involuntario.

-Más bien diría que nos despreciábamos sin ni siquiera conocernos.-no pudo evitar corregirle Hermione, algo molesta.

-Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar…

Blaise intentó sonreír a la castaña amistosamente, pero sólo consiguió esbozar una mueca forzada que daba un aspecto tétrico al rostro del moreno. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, cada vez más incómoda con la situación y preguntándose qué diablos que pretendía el Slytherin y por qué se comportaba de aquella forma tan extraña.

-Lo que quiero decir-continuó Blaise tragando saliva y acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña- Es que yo nunca he tenido nada contra ti, era el estúpido de Malfoy el que me llenaba la cabeza de tonterías… Y ahora que todo ha acabado y no dependo de nadie quería decirte que me pareces una chica preciosa… Y bueno, la verdad es que me encantaría poder conocerte mejor.

Hermione que escuchaba estupefacta, se sonrojó con fuerza y apartó la mirada del moreno, que se dedicaba a observarla intensamente con sus rasgados y oscuros ojos. No podía creer que Blaise Zabini le estuviera diciendo esas cosas a ella. Bien sabía que el moreno era conocido en todo el Colegio por su fama de mujeriego juguetón, pero que ella acabara siendo uno de sus objetivos era sencillamente increíble. Que Hermione supiera, Zabini siempre intentaba ligarse a las chicas más apetecibles (y las Gryffindor no solían estar entre sus predilectas, mucho menos las amigas de Harry Potter).

-No creo que sea una buena idea…-consiguió responder la Gryffindor vacilante, mirando a todas partes menos al atractivo muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella. Aunque Hermione sabía apreciar la indiscutible belleza de Zabini, no era una chica que se dejara guiar por superficialidades como el físico.

Blaise, sin rastro ya de ningún tipo de nervios, acercó su boca al oído de la castaña, apartándole el pelo y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, lo que le permitió un mejor acceso. A Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ante semejante atrevimiento.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres conocerme en mayor _profundidad_? Prometo que no te arrepentirás, nena…-susurró Zabini en tono grave y seductor, atreviéndose a rodear la pequeña cintura de Hermione con uno de sus brazos. Ésta se retorció entre su agarre, intentando escapar de los fuertes brazos del Slytherin. Aunque en un principio se había sentido halagada, la castaña estaba sintiendo su intimidad invadida. Nunca en su vida un chico se había atrevido a tomarse esas confianzas con ella, pues Hermione sabía hacerse de respetar entre el sector masculino.

Pero Blaise no parecía saberlo…El moreno volvió a atacar, cogiendo unos mechones del ondulado cabello de Hermione que caía sobre su pecho y retorciéndolos juguetonamente en su dedo índice.

-Zabini, basta-dijo Hermione con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz, pues ahora el moreno se relamía los labios en un gesto tan inesperado como _erótico_ que provocó una sacudida en el estómago de la castaña.

-No quieres que me aleje… lo sé…-casi ronroneó el Slytherin volviendo a posar una de sus manos en la cintura de la castaña para después tirar de ella y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

En cuestión de segundos, Hermione le había empujado con fuerza hacia atrás y había exclamado un "¡Quítame las zarpas de encima!" que había alertado a Theo, el cual se acercó a ellos a la velocidad de la luz. El castaño, que había estado observando la escena con atención agarró a su confuso amigo por el brazo y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

-¡Eres un maldito pulpo!-le gritó enfadado- Perdona a mi amigo, Hermione. No tiene remedio, siempre que ve a uno de sus amigos con una chica le tiene que poner las manos encima…

-¡Nott…!-intentó protestar Blaise, pero el castaño lo silenció con un hechizo.

-Espero que no dejes de hablarme por esto-continuó Theo como si nada, dirigiendo a Hermione una sonrisa cálida- Mejor me lo llevo de aquí… ¿Estudiamos juntos otro día?

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos Theodore-acertó a decir la castaña, devolviéndole el gesto, pero aún algo azorada por lo ocurrido.

-Llámame Theo-dijo éste guiñándole un ojo y alejándose de Hermione al tiempo que Blaise protestaba silenciosamente y golpeaba el brazo del castaño para que le quitara el hechizo silenciador.

Hermione los observó marcharse algo aturdida por todo lo que había presenciado en menos de un día. No quiso pensar demasiado en todo aquello, pero una cosa estaba clara: algo pasaba con los Slytherin. ¿Había sido contaminada la sala común de las serpientes con algún tipo de poción amorosa? ¿Malfoy planeaba alguna especie de broma pesada con sus amigos? No lo creía, Theo había sido tan natural con ella… Sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

A pesar de lo extraña que había sido la mañana del sábado, cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor estaba contenta y animada. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era debido a la repentina atención que había recibido por parte de los Slytherin, pero nunca admitiría a nadie que eso le había hecho sentir especialmente bien. Aunque por otra parte una inquietud se había instalado en el pecho de la castaña. No estaba acostumbrada al flirteo, le avergonzaban mucho las situaciones como la sucedida con Blaise y por esa razón no estaba segura de si quería volver a experimentar algo así, menos de manera tan directa.

Ginny era la culpable de todo aquello, se dijo la castaña, por haberla animado a mejorar su aspecto. Según la pelirroja, Hermione siempre podría haberse sacado mucho más partido de su físico. Porque no es que la castaña no fuera bonita o femenina, pero para ella el aspecto físico no era algo lo suficientemente importante como para perder el tiempo de la manera en que hacía la mayoría de sus compañeras.

Hermione decidió cambiar de parecer cuando ese verano, tanto Ginny como ella habían necesitado entretenerse con cosas más banales. La guerra había terminado, pero con múltiples consecuencias. Así que cosas tontas como ir de compras con su amiga, había sido muy beneficioso para el ánimo de ambas. Todas esas charlas superficiales sobre moda y maquillaje habían acabado por distraer e incluso gustarle a Hermione. Y ahora la castaña por fin se sentía segura de ella misma, y lo más importante de todo: se gustaba. Por esa razón, estaba feliz de sentir que su cambio de _look_ había surtido efecto en el sector masculino, aunque fuera en el sector de las serpientes. Era algo tan excitante como perturbador.

Cuando Hermione atravesó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, se encontró con Harry y Ron jugando al snap explosivo en una de las mesas más cercanas a la chimenea. Ginny estaba medio tumbada en uno de los cómodos sofás más próximos a ellos, observando la partida con interés. Tras saludarse, Hermione se sentó junto a la pelirroja y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

-…así que Pavati lo rechazó delante de todos los de su casa-contaba la pelirroja en un susurro- Pobrecillo, seguramente Zacharias se sienta tan humillado que ni vaya a la fiesta de Halloween.

Hermione asentía sin mucho interés y contestaba con monosílabos de vez en cuando, pues los cotilleos no eran precisamente estimulantes para su cerebro.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con lo del concurso de disfraces? ¿Ya sabes en qué va a consistir? Tienes que informarme, Herms, sabes lo pesada que puedo llegar a ponerme cuando no sé a qué atenerme en una fiesta.

-No lo sé aún, Ginny…-respondió la castaña en tono cansado- Hasta que no consiga una pequeña colaboración del hurón no pienso comenzar con los preparativos.

-¿Cómo? Hermione, ¡quedan sólo 3 semanas para Halloween!-exclamó Ginny alterada- Sabes el tiempo que llevan estas cosas, tienes que empezar con o sin él. Yo podría ayudarte si quieres, de hecho tengo un par de ideas muy buenas que…

-No, Ginny-la interrumpió su amiga- Conseguiré que Malfoy se haga cargo de su responsabilidad, ese arrogante va a hacer por una vez en su vida lo correcto.

La pelirroja no quiso contradecirla, cuando Hermione ponía esa expresión decisiva era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Si quieres puedo intentar persuadirle un poco…-intervino en ese momento Harry, dando por finalizada la partida con Ron- De todas formas, ¿por qué no pides que te cambien de pareja? Por ejemplo, con Ron…

Tanto el pelirrojo como Hermione dieron un respingo desde sus respectivos asientos ante las palabras de Harry, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodos. Ginny fulminó a su novio con la mirada, no era la primera vez que metía la pata en situaciones como aquella. El moreno actuaba como si no pasara nada entre ellos, pero obviamente la situación no era tan fácil como le hubiera gustado. Harry les echaba de menos, desde que dejaron aparcada su "relación" ya nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que hable con Ernie?-preguntó el pelirrojo con timidez.

-No, se volvería loco realizando los cambios-se negó Hermione pensando en lo perfeccionista que era el Hufflepuff- Ya sabes cómo es, pondría el grito en el cielo.

-¿Y cómo pretendes convencer a Malfoy?-inquirió la pelirroja sentándose en las rodillas de su novio- Mmmm, ¡ya sé! Podrías intentar seducirle, así seguro que no se negaría a nada…

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Harry horrorizados, el último dirigiendo una mirada estupefacta a Ginny.

-Sí, claro-asintió Hermione tomándoselo a broma- Otra serpiente más de la que preocuparme, no gracias.

La castaña dijo esto un poco más bajo de lo normal, pero su amiga la escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Cómo que otra serpiente?-repitió con interés.

-Nada, tonterías mías…-respondió Hermione señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza a los dos chicos que contemplaban la escena frunciendo el ceño, pero sin enterarse de nada.

La pelirroja captó el mensaje implícito de su amiga y sonrió con complicidad.

-Acuérdate que después de cenar toca noche de chicas en tu Torre-dijo de manera casual- Luna no puede venir hoy, pero no importa. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, creo…

XXX

Era oficial, Draco Malfoy estaba en crisis.

Aun no podía procesar que su vida se iba a convertir en un auténtico infierno durante tres semanas exactas. Había pasado unas dos horas deambulando por la sala común de Slytherin buscando algún tipo de entretenimiento que le hiciera olvidar el único propósito que tenía de ahora en adelante: conquistar a su enemiga acérrima Hermione Granger, la heroína de la Guerra y salvadora del mundo junto con San Potter.

Maldijo de nuevo a ese par de idiotas que tenía como amigos por haberle obligado a participar en semejante locura, pero lamentarse ya no valía de nada. La apuesta ya estaba cerrada y sellada por un encantamiento. De esta forma se aseguraban de cumplir con su parte una vez que hubiera esta hubiera cesado.

Por tanto, si Draco ganaba tendría como premio ver vestido a Blaise de mujer durante la próxima excursión de Hogsmeade (aunque no estaba seguro de que para el moreno fuera eso un castigo) mientras que Theo se había comprometido a hacerles sus deberes por lo que quedaba de curso. En cambio, si Draco perdía debía confesar a todo el colegio que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la única mujer que lo había rechazado: Hermione Granger. Por supuesto, era una pura y dura mentira, pero el resto del colegio no tenía por qué saberlo.

Draco respiró hondo varias veces intentando calmarse y repasó mentalmente su plan. Esa noche sería el primer acercamiento con Granger y debía hacerlo bien, no como el idiota de Zabini. Theo ya le había puesto al día en la cena, donde el moreno no se había dignado a aparecer (según Nott porque no quería compartir mesa con un tramposo y aprovechado). Pero Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo con Theo, la estrategia de Zabini había sido pésima. Se había limitado a actuar como lo hacía con cualquier otra mujerzuela fácil a las que el moreno estaba acostumbrado. Claro, con ellas funcionaba…. Pero la mojigata de Granger no iba a caer en algo tan simple, y eso Draco lo tenía clarísimo. Por ese motivo, veía a Theo un rival más fuerte, su astucia e inteligencia eran bazas fuertes con las que tendría que lidiar.

En cuanto a él… bien aún no tenía claro cómo diablos la iba a conquistar, pero si la Comadreja (que tenía una nula incapacidad para seducir) lo había conseguido una vez, en teoría no sería tarea difícil para un Malfoy.

En ese momento entró en la sala común Pansy Parkinson, con esos aires de divina tan propios de ella. Pero Draco no tenía tiempo de apreciar sus encantos, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios y tormentosos pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces Draco? Te veo un poco alelado…- bromeó la morena sentándose en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba su amigo.

-Joder Pansy, ¿tenías que interrumpirme justo ahora? No tengo ganas de aguantar tus interrogatorios-contestó asqueado.

Pansy se sintió ofendida y lanzó una mirada acusadora al rubio.

-Tan agradable como siempre por lo visto-comentó irónica.

-Forma parte de mi encanto-respondió el rubio con arrogancia.

La morena rodó los ojos, demasiado acostumbrada a los comentarios narcisistas de Draco como para comentar algo al respecto.

- Draco, ¿por qué no ha venido Blaise a cenar? ¿Le pasa algo?

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga Zabini?-preguntó a su vez algo molesto. Últimamente la morena le preguntaba demasiado acerca de Blaise, y Draco comenzaba a recelar de su amiga, ya que jamás le había importado la vida de éste. Además se comportaba de forma extraña cuando estaba Zabini, pero Draco (que no era precisamente un gran experto sentimental) no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-No me importa-aclaró enseguida Pansy, su voz algo temblorosa- Solo era curiosidad...nada más.

El rubio frunció el ceño y taladró a su amiga en una mirada tan analizadora como intimidante, intentando presionarla para que dijera algo más, pero ella hacía tiempo que era inmune a aquellos orbes grises.

-Por cierto…me pareció escucharos a Theo y a ti discutir en la cena sobre cómo conquistar a una chica-dijo la Slytherin intentando cambiar de tema, al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón -¿Hay algo que deberías contarme, pequeño bastardo?

Draco la encaró poniéndose a su altura, desafiando a la morena que sonreía divertida.

-Siempre metiéndote en asuntos ajenos-comentó con fastidio.

-¡Así que es verdad!-exclamó la morena emocionada- ¿quién es Draco? ¿Daphne? No, no sueles repetir con la misma... ¿Astoria? Lleva tiempo detrás de ti... Espera, espera... ¿No será esa chica de Ravenclaw?

Pansy había comenzado a dar saltitos alrededor del rubio, mientras éste permanecía inmóvil y con los ojos en blanco, bufando de vez en cuando para que su amiga parara con el numerito. Tenía cariño a esa loca, pero había momentos en que resultaba tan molesta como un jodido duendecillo de Cornualles.

-No voy a decírtelo-acalaró Draco arrastrando las palabras al máximo, muestra de que le estaba sacando de quicio la morena.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mí?

Pansy cesó inmediatamente su ataque de emoción e hizo un falso puchero, a lo que Draco sonrió. Siempre usaba la misma treta cuando quería conseguir algo.

-Todo a su debido tiempo…-murmuró el rubio abandonando la estancia.

-Cuanto misterio-bufó Pansy visiblemente decepcionada. Su amigo podía ser tan aburrido a veces…

XXX

Esa noche, después de la cena en el Gran Salón, Hermione se dirigía a la Torre de Premios Anuales. Dormía habitualmente allí, le gustaba la paz y tranquilidad que le ofrecía aquel lugar. Podía estudiar sin que nadie le molestara, y el sitio ofrecía una intimidad que en el dormitorio de Gryffindor no había. Además la decoración era exquisita y el salón común contaba con una cocina, un salón acogedor con chimenea incluida y una pequeña pero completa biblioteca que a Hermione le encantaba visitar.

Sólo tenía un inconveniente: allí también se encontraba Malfoy.

De hecho, Hermione no podía imaginar que el rubio estaba esperándola en la estancia común que compartían, pues solía evitarla a toda costa.

Por su parte, Draco sabía que Hermione solía llegar sobre esa hora (escuchaba el cuadro cerrarse la mayor parte de las veces), pero por si acaso bajó antes de lo previsto de su cuarto de Premio Anual. Se había puesto su mejor túnica, y debajo llevaba un suéter gris oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Pero no era solo eso, el rubio se odiaba por haberse dedicado con tanto esmero a engalanarse para la sabelotodo; se había pasado media hora de reloj moldeándose el pelo hasta que había quedado completamente satisfecho, una forma desenfadada dejando caer algunos mechones sobre la frente; había utilizado un perfume carísimo que llevaba propiedades mágicas que atraían al sexo femenino (algo a lo que –evidentemente- nunca había tenido que recurrir para acercarse a una chica); y se había preparado a conciencia la postura en la que estaría cuando la Gryffindor entrara en la estancia.

En resumen, Draco Malfoy se sentía total e irreparablemente patético. Sobre todo por sentirse nervioso. ¡Él! ¡Nervioso por una chica! Ni en sus peores pesadillas eso había tenido lugar… Y tenía que suceder precisamente con Hermione Granger. Sin lugar a dudas, en su primera reunión de los mortífagos se había sentido mucho mejor que ahora mismo.

Por fin se escuchó a Hermione entrar en la estancia y Draco permaneció en su sitio, sentado en la mesa del comedor y de frente a la entrada. Vio cómo la expresión de la castaña se volvió tensa al reparar en su presencia, y después de mirarse durante unos segundos, ésta dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto.

-Hola, Granger-la saludó en tono burlón, justo antes de que abandonara la estancia- ¿No te han enseñado tus padres que no saludar es de mala educación?

-No sabía que tú y yo nos saludáramos, Malfoy -respondió ella con sarcasmo, alzando la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso y volviendo sobre sus pasos- De todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-inquirió extrañada al ver la mesa repleta de pergaminos y libros medio abiertos. Malfoy jamás pasaba en ese salón más de diez segundos seguidos.

Draco se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la castaña, intentando observarla un poco más de cerca con la nueva percepción que sus estúpidos amigos le habían dado. La verdad es que estaba muy apetecible con esa falda de vuelo negra, le hacía más alta. Y esa blusa de raso que parecía tan suave al tacto insinuaba sus curvas de manera muy sensual… _Mierda. _Las palabras de sus amigos le habían afectado demasiado.

-Este salón es común para los dos Premios Anuales, no serás tan egoísta de quererlo para ti sola.-dijo volviendo sus ojos al rostro de su enemiga.

La castaña se había dado cuenta del análisis completo que le había regalado Malfoy con la mirada. No podía ser cierto, ¿había visto en sus ojos una especie de deseo? Por Merlín, ya no sabía a lo que atenerse con esas pervertidas serpientes. No aguantaría otra escena "a lo Blaise", de eso estaba segura.

-No digas tonterías, hurón-repuso chasqueando la lengua para expresar su disconformidad- Me ha sorprendido porque siempre que estás en la Torre evitas este lugar, nada más.

-Bueno, eso era porque no me apetecía cruzarme con la sabelotodo más insufrible de Hogwarts-se rió de forma socarrona- Pero ya no va a volver a ser así, desde ahora voy a usar este lugar tanto como tú… ¿Te molesta?-añadió con desdén, buscando provocarla.

Sonrió desafiante mientras avanzaba un poco más hacia la castaña. Ésta fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos en señal de molestia. Con la creciente proximidad entre los dos, Draco percibió un aroma que le confundió por unos momentos. Algo así como vainilla.

Sí, ese olor embriagador procedía de Granger. No pudo evitar inspirar de manera más profunda para captar aún más esa esencia tan agradable. Draco nunca en su vida habría imaginado que la _sangre sucia _pudiera oler tan jodidamente bien.

-No, no... Es decir sí. –titubeó un tanto nerviosa Hermione. No sabía a qué jugaba el maldito hurón, pero seguro que no tramaba nada bueno- Quiero decir que no me molestaría si lo hicieras porque de verdad quieres estar aquí. Pero es evidente que intentas molestarme por lo del otro día, ¿cierto?

El rubio negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No, pensaba que con el susto que te di acorralándote a la pared ya habías tenido suficiente, pero si no te quedó claro puedo repetirlo.-dijo Draco en un tono profundo que jamás había escuchado Hermione y que logró provocarle un escalofrío.

-Vuelve a hacerlo y te dejaré sin descendencia.

Hermione lo había dicho en un tono bajo y sereno, pero al mismo tiempo amenazador, con sus ojos totalmente desafiándolo. Por un momento, Malfoy quedó fascinado ante la fuerte actitud de la Gryffindor, incluso le había parecido _erótica_ esa asombrosa seguridad en sí misma. No había duda de que Draco no conocía tan bien como creía a la chica más lista de todo el castillo.

Hermione prosiguió tras el repentino silencio del rubio, que había quedado totalmente absorto en esa imagen de la castaña.

-Bien, y ahora que has decidido dejar de decir idioteces es hora de que me escuches porque no lo volveré a repetir. Si no piensas colaborar conmigo para la fiesta de Halloween, le diré personalmente a la directora que renuncias _voluntariamente _a tus insignias de prefecto y Premio Anual porque piensas que no las mereces-dijo con ese tono de sabionda tan suyo- Y algo de humildad no le iría nada mal a tu reputación, por cierto.

Y con ello se rompió la magia del momento.

Draco frunció el ceño, aguantando las ganas de lanzar un buen insulto a la Gryffindor, de esos de los que abusaba antes. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella _impura_ a amenazarle de esa forma? Pero por suerte se controló a justo a tiempo, debía seguir con el plan y no podía permitirse perder los estribos. Él era un Slytherin, frío y calculador… podía con ello.

-En realidad, Granger-contestó con dificultad al cabo de unos segundos, mordiéndose la lengua - Quería decirte que he cambiado de opinión. Voy a ayudarte con el jodido concurso, así que ya no tienes que seguir molestándome.

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos almendrados fijos en los de Draco, esperando haber escuchado mal.

-¿Bromeas?-acertó a decir, arqueando levemente una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo yo bromeo contigo?-preguntó a su vez Draco, dirigiéndole una especie de sonrisa irónica- Así que empecemos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Hermione vaciló, insegura de qué hacer a continuación. No esperaba que Malfoy fuera a aceptar por voluntad propia, y esto la había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Su mente se desvió por unos segundos a Theodore y Blaise, y de nuevo pensó en la posibilidad de que los Slytherin hubieran sufrido algún tipo de ingestión de poción, porque todos actuaban de manera muy rara.

-Vamos, no muerdo-insistió el rubio al ver la confusión en la castaña. Se sentó entonces en la mesa y la invitó a que hiciera lo mismo.

Finalmente, Hermione tomó asiento frente a él y miró el reloj de pared nerviosa. Ginny llegaría en cualquier momento y no creía que el hurón se lo tomara precisamente bien.

-No me digas que tienes prisa por ir a dormir-comentó Malfoy sardónicamente, observando el trayecto de los ojos de la Gryffindor- Por Merlín, Granger, que es sábado por la noche… Sabía que eras responsable, pero no hasta el punto de llevar una vida de anciana.

-Eres un estúpido, Malfoy.-contestó Hermione indignada- No me conoces en absoluto, así que ¿te importa si hablamos del concurso y solucionamos esto cuanto antes? Me desagrada esto tanto como a ti, te lo aseguro.

Justo en ese momento entró Ginny en la estancia (que sabía la contraseña gracias a la castaña) y observó la escena extrañada. ¿Qué hacían Hermione y Malfoy sentados en la misma mesa y al parecer conversando tranquilamente sin gritos ni insultos de por medio?

A su vez, Malfoy entornó los ojos con rabia y fulminó a Granger con la mirada. Así que era eso. La _sabelotodo _simplemente esperaba a su amiguita la Comadreja menor. Se sintió de pronto estúpido, tal y como le había dicho Granger. Desde luego juzgándola no conquistaría a la castaña, mucho menos si se encontraba Weasley presente. _Mierda, _había arruinado totalmente el plan.

-Hola-saludó la pelirroja acercándose algo vacilante- ¿interrumpo algo?

-No, Ginny… sólo íbamos a hablar lo del concurso de disfraces-contestó rápidamente Hermione, levantándose como un resorte y acercándose a su amiga- Pero lo dejaremos para otro momento.

-¿Lo del concurso? No me digas que ya has conseguido convencerle-casi susurró la pelirroja, pero la estancia era lo bastante reducida como para que Malfoy no la hubiese escuchado.

Hermione le hizo un gesto de silencio a Ginny para que no siguiera hablando, pero no funcionó.

-Vaya, ¿has seguido mi consejo?-inquirió impresionada lanzando al rubio una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Nada de eso!-exclamó Hermione exaltada, haciendo señas a su amiga como una loca para que se callara.

Malfoy las observaba con curiosidad, enarcando una ceja. ¿De qué demonios hablaban? Las mujeres eran extrañas de por sí, pero las Gryffindor seguramente eran de otra especie.

Aun así entendió algo: Hermione se sentía incómoda y necesitaba algo de ayuda. Era el momento perfecto para actuar.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra entretenida charla-dijo Draco en voz alta, a lo que las cabezas de las Gryffindor se volvieron para observarlo- Pero quiero irme a la cama habiendo al menos planteado en qué va a consistir el estúpido concurso. ¿Podéis dejar vuestra discusión femenina para otro momento?

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, Malfoy. Pero Ginny está aquí-contestó Hermione fríamente- Tendremos que esperar a otro momento.

-¿Por qué? Una ayuda extra no nos vendría mal-cuestionó el rubio encogiendo los hombros, señalando con la cabeza a la pelirroja.

-Claro Hermione, me encantaría echaros una mano. ¡Pongámonos a ello!-exclamó Ginny de pronto emocionada.

-¿Qué? Pero…-musitó la castaña, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Malfoy parecía estar conforme con la colaboración de su amiga y sonrió de nuevo a Hermione alzando ambas cejas en señal de provocación.

La castaña, abatida se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla que había ocupado minutos atrás dejando que Ginny tomara las riendas del asunto.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco no se opuso a nada de lo que la pelirroja iba proponiendo. Ambos escuchaban a Ginny y asentían, preguntando detalles de vez en cuando. La castaña también se dedicaba a apuntar en el pergamino todas las ideas que iban surgiendo y validando, hasta que finalmente quedó resuelto el planteamiento: Cada casa vestiría algo acordado (obviamente relacionado con Halloween), chicas por un lado y chicos por otro; el disfraz lo anunciarían Draco y Hermione en una semana a todo el colegio; podrían utilizarse hechizos para decorar los disfraces siempre que no supusieran problema para las personas que se acercaran a ellos; a lo largo de la fiesta se votaría a los mejores disfraces (femenino por un lado, masculino por el otro); los ganadores del concurso deberían bailar frente a todos y recibirían un premio especial, algo que deberían pensar y acordar con la directora.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de que sea Halloween!-comentó Ginny cuando dieron por finalizada la discusión- Espero que escojáis unos disfraces originales, acordaros de anunciarlo el jueves que viene sin falta. ¡Ah! ¡Y un buen regalo para los ganadores! Pienso ser el mejor disfraz.

Al ver la expresión exasperada de Hermione, Draco le dirigió a la castaña una mirada cómplice, algo que podría haberse traducido por "Tu amiga está un poco mal de la cabeza", a lo que Hermione sorprendentemente sonrió. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, bajó de golpe los ojos y murmuró un "Deberíamos irnos, Ginny" y se levantó con prisa.

-Muy bien, que pases una buena noche Malfoy. ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió la pelirroja con naturalidad, como si ambos fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Buenas noches-respondió cordialmente el rubio, sin apartar los ojos en ningún momento de Hermione.

Ella contestó en un tono apenas inaudible y ambas desaparecieron de la estancia, dejando a un Draco Malfoy pensativo.

XXX

-Hermione, no me habías dicho que Malfoy había cambiado tanto-dijo Ginny a su amiga una vez estuvieron en el cuarto de la castaña.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintiéndose repentinamente agotada de todo el día, y eso que era sábado...

-El otro día fue tan desagradable conmigo como lo ha sido siempre-explicó desconcertada por el comportamiento tan correcto del hurón- No entiendo qué ha pasado para que hoy haya decidido ser alguien… decente.

-No sé…-murmuró su amiga tocándose la barbilla pensativa- Pero está como un queso, ¿te has dado cuenta? Quiero decir… Jamás me había fijado en Malfoy como algo más que un capullo sin corazón. Pero esta noche me he lo he estado observando y sin ese pelo repeinado o esa mueca de asco permanente que llevaba antes… ¡es todo un bombón!

Ginny se abanicó con las manos, algo sonrojada por su confesión. Hermione la miró como si su cara se hubiera transformado en la de un _hipogrifo._

-Pero, ¿qué cosas dices? ¡Es Malfoy! ¿¡Hola!? El exmortífago, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, defensor a ultranza de los _sangrepura, _famoso hurón botador por excelencia… ¡Ah! ¡Y enemigo número uno de tu novio! ¿Y te parece atractivo?

-¡Ya lo sé!-dijo en su mismo tono la pelirroja- Pero no me digas que tú tampoco has notado un cambio en él.

Hermione no pudo contradecir a su amiga, ella misma se había fijado en la nueva actitud de Malfoy desde que había comenzado el curso, y distaba mucho de lo que solía ser antes. Pero aún así…

-¿Ves? Tal vez Malfoy se arrepienta de su pasado-opinó la pelirroja- Y aunque no lo haga, objetivamente es un chico guapo…

-Basta Ginny-interrumpió Hermione visiblemente harta del tema Malfoy- Ya tengo bastantes cosas en las que pensar con los amigos del hurón como para que encima...

Los ojos marrones de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

-¿Sus amigos? Ya me lo estás contando TODO Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente. ¿Por qué no la dejaban descansar? Desde luego aquel maldito sábado parecía nunca querer terminar.

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, si no…. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido y me ayudará a seguir mejorando ^^**

**Espero veros en el próximo, besitos con sabor a menta**

**Ingria**


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/a: ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra volver por aquí. Sé que hace casi un mes desde la última actualización, pero he estado demasiado ocupada y he tenido el tiempo justito para escribir . Aun así, he cumplido lo que dije y no he superado el mes de espera :D**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido y los nuevos lectores que han añadido esta historia a sus alertas o favoritos, ¡siempre me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo! Os animo a seguir comentándome, tanto si os gusta como si no. **_

_**Quería también deciros que pretendo hacer una historia divertida pero creíble, por eso me llevará un poco más de tiempo llegar a escenas románticas/lemmon. Así que deberéis tener un poquito de paciencia (yo también me muero por llegar a esa parte, creedme).**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a los Guest, que no pude contestarles el mensaje:**_

_**Guest (no sé tu nombre): Me alegra que te divirtieras, ¡es uno de mis objetivos de este fic! Tú de momento no pienses mucho en lo de la apuesta y disfruta de lo que venga, tanto con Draco con los demás. ¡Un besito! :)**_

_**SALESIA: ¡Gracias por tus elaborados reviews! Qué bien que te guste la historia como para animarme a actualizar así y comentar los capis en profundidad. Solo puedo decirte que, en resumen, las parejas pueden ir cambiando bastante durante el fic, no hay nada decidido aún… Para mí también será una sorpresa cómo resulte la mayor parte de los pairings. Sobre lo de la reunión, al ser un tema menor, decidí que fuera Ernie el encargado, pero no significa que sea el responsable de todo jeje. Y nada más, espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Y ahora ya, os dejo con la lectura. ¡Disfrutad!**_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es sólo mía. _

**3. Una entretenida clase de Pociones**

Ginny contemplaba a su amiga con la boca medio abierta, en una mezcla de fascinación y sorpresa, consecuencia del relato que la castaña había hecho sobre el encuentro con los dos Slytherin.

-Hermione, ¿no es evidente? ¡Están interesados en ti!- dijo finalmente la pelirroja entusiasmada, agitando los brazos efusivamente. Hermione le dirigió una mirada llena de escepticismo como respuesta.

-Sólo piénsalo lógicamente… De la noche a la mañana dos amigos de Malfoy, miembros de la casa Slytherin y de familias mortífagas se presentan ante mí con intenciones… amistosas- repuso la castaña, dudando al recordar las no muy claras maneras que había tenido Blaise de acercarse a ella- Es demasiado raro, Ginny.

-No es nada raro- negó rotundamente ésta- Este año estás espléndida, es normal que se hayan fijado en ti. Deberías creértelo más.

Hermione rodó los ojos, a veces su amiga era incluso más testaruda que ella misma. ¿Es que estaba ciega? Era imposible que se fijaran en ella justamente los mejores amigos de DracoMalfoy, era como pensar que Pansy Parkinson estaba loquita por Neville.

-Lo mires por donde lo mires, es extraño que precisamente se hayan fijado en mí- dijo Hermione de forma tajante- Soy la heroína de la guerra, ¿recuerdas? Mejor amiga de Harry Potter y por si fuera poco miembro de la casa Gryffindor… Es decir, la antítesis de lo que ellos buscarían en una chica. Es imposible que estén interesados, y menos de esa manera.

Ginny se levantó súbitamente de la cama de Hermione con expresión triunfante.

-¡Eso es! Tal vez busquen un poco de redención, Hermione. ¡Deben sentirse culpables porque se les relacione constantemente con los mortífagos!

-O simplemente busquen limpiar su nombre de alguna forma.-opinó Hermione pensativa. Aunque la mente de Ginny trabajara de forma sumamente retorcida, aquello aún podía tener algún tipo de sentido si se miraba desde la perspectiva adecuada.

-Bueno, sea como sea Hermione, tanto Zabini como Nott son unos chicos bastante atractivos….-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa- Mientras averiguas sus intenciones podrías intentar divertirte un poco, ¿no crees?

La castaña se rió con ganas y se echó para atrás, sin tomarse las palabras de su amiga en serio. Porque no podía hablar en serio, ¿verdad? Al ver la expresión del rostro de la pelirroja, que fruncía el ceño, la sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció por completo y comprendió que Ginny no bromeaba en absoluto.

-Estás loca si crees que…-murmuró la castaña, sobrecogida por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

-Vamos Hermione-le interrumpió Ginny, sentándose de nuevo a su lado y mirándola alentadoramente- Tienes diecisiete años y apenas has pasado de los besitos, tanto con Krum como con mi hermano.

Hermione quiso protestar, pues en su opinión eso no era verdad. Es cierto que con Viktor no se había dado nada más que unos cuantos besos inocentes, a pesar de que el búlgaro lo había intentando todo para pasar a segunda base. Pero ese verano que había estado con Ron, además de algunos encuentros apasionados, el pelirrojo le había tocado los pechos alguna que otra vez...por fuera de la ropa, claro está. Obviamente Hermione no le había permitido llegar más allá, pero algo era algo, ¿no? A quien quería engañar, su vida amorosa/sexual era tan reducida como el estómago de un mosquito.

-¡Es hora de que te diviertas y de que experimentes!-continuó la pelirroja, cada vez más enérgica, intentando transmitir su entusiasmo a Hermione- Ya no vas a volver a Hogwarts, Hermione. No vas a volver a estar rodeada de jóvenes despreocupados y con las hormonas a flor de piel, ni disfrutar de la libertad que tenemos aquí. Hazme caso, déjate llevar un poquito y piensa por una vez en algo más que en los exámenes, por Merlín…Que la vida es más que trabajo.

La castaña suspiró pesadamente y se tumbó totalmente en la cama, pero no la contradijo. No le apetecía seguir discutiendo, pues Ginny podía ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía. Así que Hermione guardó silencio, cosa que la pelirroja interpretó como señal de acuerdo, con lo que sonrió satisfecha de sí misma y no tardó en dejarla sola.

Y ahí se encontraba, pensando en las absurdas e ilógicas palabras de Ginny. ¿Cómo podía su amiga siquiera concebir que HermioneGranger fuera a desconcentrarse justamente en su último y más importante año en la Escuela? Por Merlín, si Ginny pensaba que unas tontas hormonas la iban a desviar de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S y en consecuencia de su futuro, debía estar loca de remate.

Además, ni siquiera estaba segura de que realmente tanto Theo como Blaise quisieran intentar algo con ella. Todo eran teorías desorbitadas de su amiga, no debía darle más crédito al asunto. Lo que realmente le preocupaba ahora mismo era el hecho de que Ginny no la iba a dejar en paz después de haberle contado todo aquello y desafortunadamente para Hermione, ese tipo de conversaciones probablemente volverían a repetirse durante aquel curso…

XXX

A Theo le gustaban los domingos. No solo por la tranquilidad que le brindaba el castillo, ni por todo el tiempo libre que se le ofrecía para leer un buen libro. Ni siquiera por disfrutar simplemente de un rato en la soledad de su habitación. No. Al joven de los Nott le encantan los días como aquel porque podía pasar un rato tranquilo con sus amigos sin gente alrededor que les molestara o les juzgara.

Desde que el curso había comenzado, tanto Theo como Draco y Blaise habían descubierto que las mañanas de los domingos eran idóneas para salir por los terrenos del castillo. La mayoría de los alumnos aprovechaban ese día para dormir o descansar, y por ello los tres Slytherin habían comenzado a reunirse al pie de aquel gran árbol, cerca del lago. Allí podían disfrutar de la tranquilidad que escaseaba la mayor parte del tiempo en aquella escuela rebosante de alumnos.

Theo, que era un chico muy tranquilo, solía contemplar la naturaleza ensimismado durante un buen rato, mientras sus amigos parloteaban sobre temas banales o materialistas; temas que a él no le interesaban lo más mínimo. Él prefería reflexionar interiormente sobre la vida, sobre su propio pasado. Y a veces pensaba en posibles maneras de alcanzar sus ansiadas metas y objetivos.

Para Theo aquello era una especie de terapia que le ayudaba a olvidar. El castañohabía vivido cosas horribles durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, debido principalmente a que su familia había sido partidaria del Señor Tenebroso desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Pero afortunadamente Theo nodejó corromperse por esos absurdos principios; él era demasiado inteligente para ello. Por esa misma razón, el castaño lo había pasado especialmente mal en su entorno familiar, sintiéndose oprimido y totalmente fuera de lugar. Siempre supo que había nacido en la familia equivocada, pero era demasiado cobarde como para rebelarse contra ellos. Aquello sólo le hubiera traído más problemas, así que Theo simplemente decidió reprimirse y y tratar de ignorar su situación hastaque finalizara sus estudios.

Pero por suerte todo aquello había terminado, yTheo al fin era libre de pensar y de actuar como quisiera. Ya nunca mástendría que rendir cuentas a nadie, solo a sí mismo. Y en esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, junto a sus dos únicos amigos, era cuando mejor se sentía y más claro tenía que no seguir las ideas de su familia era lo mejor que había hecho nunca.

Aquel domingo la tradición no se rompió. Los tres amigos visitaron su árbol de siempre, disfrutando de un soleado y extrañamente cálidodía que se presentaba.

-Así que… por el momento soy yo el que va en cabeza.-comentó Theo satisfecho después de un rato, cruzando los brazos y dejándose apoyar en el grueso tronco.

-Porque eres un maldito tramposo, Theodore-dijo Zabini por enésima vez al tiempo que descuartizaba con rabia hojas secas que tenía a su alrededor. Era evidente que el moreno aún estaba enfadado con su amigo.

-Theo sólo se aprovechó de tu desastroso intento de acercarte a Granger-opinó Draco divertido- ¿Cómo pudiste cometer semejante estupidez? La sabelotodo es la chica más santa que ha pisado Hogwarts, seguramente desde entonces haya tenido pesadillas donde tú aparezcas como un peligroso y pervertido violador.

El castaño rió sonoramente al imaginarse la escena, pero Blaise puso cara de ofendido.

-¡Ya os he dicho que me puse nervioso! Nunca en mi vida había hablado con ella y tiene una mirada que realmente intimida-se explicó el moreno algo abatido- Todo el plan que tenía montado en mi cabeza se fue a la mierda de un plumazo cuando me miró de esa forma, como si pudiera ver dentro de mí.

-Vamos, Blaise. ¿Te has camelado a millones de chicas que no conocías de nada y ahora dejas que te cohíba una monja?-cuestionó el rubio incrédulo.

-Hermione no es una monja-declaró Nott en tono autoritario, ganándose un par de miradas expectantes- Simplemente es… diferente. No va por ahí acostándose con el primero que se pone por delante, cosa que no se puede decir de la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.

-¿Y eso es bueno?-inquirió Blaise frunciendo el entrecejo, que no comprendía las palabras de su amigo.

-Claro que es bueno. Tiene valores, principios y una personalidad fuerte-explicó el castaño con seguridad, a lo que Draco bufó molesto.

-Lo que tiene es inseguridad en sí misma-lo contradijo el rubio- Y por eso está rodeada de libros continuamente, son con los únicos que se siente cómoda, además de San Potter y la Comadreja.

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, Theo… no me digas que te está empezando a gustar la sabelotodo. ¿Por eso la defiendes?-inquirió Draco esta vez entrecerrando los ojos maliciosamente y sonriendo burlón.

-Sólo creo que es una chica agradable y especial-Nott encogió los hombros, sin dejarse intimidar por su amigo- Al menos eso me pareció el otro día.

Draco y Blaise se miraron con complicidad, entendiéndose sin necesidad de palabras. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos estallaron en fuertes carcajadas y comenzaron a soltar comentarios burlones hacia Theodore.

-¡Le gusta la sabelotodo de verdad!-exclamaba uno entre risas

-Pobrecillo, la que le espera…-decía el otro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero el castaño estaba tan acostumbrado a la inmadurez tan propia de sus amigos que ni se inmutó. Era cierto que Hermione no le había desagradado en absoluto aquella tarde en la biblioteca, al contrario. Le había parecido una chica simpática, inteligente y divertida, libre de prejuicios y totalmente solidaria que le había ayudado con Aritmancia a pesar de que jamás se habían dirigido la palabra. Y no solo eso, la Gryffindor era muy guapa a cortas distancias, más de lo que Theo nunca hubiera imaginado. Y esos enormes ojos color miel parecían tan insondables y misteriosos que al castaño le había entrado ganas de explorarlos en profundidad. Ciertamente, Theo iba a llevar a cabo esa apuesta con más ganas que ninguno, pues al menos a él Hermione sí comenzaba a interesarle de verdad, y eso era una ventaja que ni Zabini ni Malfoy poseían. Podían reírse todo lo que quisieran, pero Theo estaba seguro de que sería el primero en conseguir llegar al corazón de Hermione.

Haciendo gala a su personalidad perfeccionista y pulcra, el castaño había planeado ya de forma meticulosa cómo iría ganándose a la Gryffindor hasta atraparla en su red. El primer encuentro había sido breve pero clave, y ahora comenzaba el verdadero y complicado laberinto en el que se convertiría su conquista hacia HermioneGranger. Pero antes de actuar, debía estudiar bien la situación para no dar un paso en falso. Theo no subestimaba la gran inteligencia de su compañera de curso, por ello debía medir todo con la mayor precisión posible. Pronto Hermione caería rendida a sus encantos, sólo debía saber esperar.

Como sus amigos continuaban en su incesante ataque de risa, Theo suspiró resignado y se levantó sin prisa del césped, sacudió sus ropas y se despidió de ellos con tranquilidad, ignorando sus constantes comentarios de burla. Draco y Blaise cesaron su risa unos minutos después de que Theo desapareciera, aún con los ojos llorosos y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

-¿Y cuál va a ser tu siguiente movimiento, Blaise?-preguntó Draco momentos después, continuando la conversación que habían dejado aparcada- ¿Encerrarla en la sala de los menesteres? ¿Atarla y amordazarla hasta que acepte salir contigo?

El moreno entornó los ojos ante la característica ironía de su amigo.

-No seas estúpido, dragón. La próxima será mucho más efectiva, te lo aseguro.- Zabini sonrió con confianza, estirándose y poniéndose cómodo entre las acolchadas hojas del suelo-¿Y tú qué piensas hacer además de organizar un patético concurso? ¿Crees que caerá rendida a tus pies solo con ser un poquito menos desagradable que de costumbre?-dijo Zabini, imitando el tono sarcástico de su amigo.

-Ya lo veremos…-murmuró Draco misteriosamente al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre el tronco.

Lo cierto era que Draco aún no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a seducir a la chica Gryffindor, pero por alguna extraña razón aquello no le preocupaba demasiado. El rubio seguía pensando más de la cuenta en lo sucedido el sábado por la noche, cuando había estado organizando el jodido concurso de disfraces junto a Granger y la comadreja menor. La verdad era que no había sido tan espantoso como creía el pasar un rato con Hermione. Ni siquiera había sentido ganas de insultarla o despreciarla en ningún momento. E interiormente debía darle a Theo la razón en algo: No parecía una chica corriente. No había mostrado en ningún momento algún tipo de emoción por el concurso, cosa que le sorprendió gratamente. Draco había pensado que Hermione sería tan molesta como lo eran todas las mujeres respecto a esos temas. y es que había tenido que aguantar un número insoportable de veces a Pansy, Daphne y otras chicas de Slytherin mantener interminables conversaciones por tonterías como la ropa que iban a ponerse o qué pelo les iba a quedar mejor. Pero Hermione parecía ajena a todo ello, de hecho daba la impresión de que tenía tantas ganas como él de celebrar aquella estúpida fiesta. Y aquello a Draco le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Era posible que Draco y ella no fueran tan diferentes cómo pensaban? "_No", _pensó Draco inmediatamente tras darse cuenta del rumbo que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos, "_Tan solo es una aburrida comelibros que ni siquiera sabe cómo divertirse. Somos tan parecidos como un unicornio y un escreguto de cola explosiva"_.

-¿Hoy no escribes carta a tu madre?-preguntó Zabini al cabo de unos minutos de relajante silencio.

-Luego-respondió Draco cortante, apartando súbitamente sus pensamientos acerca de la castaña.

Era también tradición que los domingos el rubio escribiera una carta a su madre durante el rato que pasaba junto a sus dos amigos. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, a Draco no le apetecía hacer esa tarea solo. Trataba de que no le afectara, pero lo cierto era que cuando pensaba en su madre el estómago se le revolvía y un nudo parecía apretarle la garganta con fuerza.

Draco sabía que no podía quejarse, pues su madre había sido una de los pocos mortífagos absueltos gracias a la declaración del maldito Potter, pero no sabía hasta qué punto eso era mejor que estar encerrado en Azkaban a cadena perpetua, como su padre. NarcissaMalfoy se encontraba más sola que nunca en aquella nueva mansión que Draco había comprado aquel verano y donde vivía con la única compañía de un elfo doméstico. Las cartas de Narcissa al principio eran largas y tranquilizadoras: en ellas se interesaba por el estado de su hijo, le preguntaba acerca de sus quehaceres y le mandaba sus típicos regalos como un surtido de dulces de Honeydukes. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las cartas de Narcissa se hacían más breves y escuetas, como si no supiera qué escribir en suponía que su madre debía tener demasiado tiempo libre, y aquello debía agobiarla de sobremanera. Ella estaba acostumbrada a sus reuniones sociales semanales y a sus deberes como esposa del gran LuciusMalfoy. Ahora no le quedaba nada de aquello, y Narcissa no sabía vivir así.

Draco estaba preocupado. Su madre era la única capaz de producirle un sentimiento de ese tipo, y lo odiaba. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable por nada ni por nadie, él estaba muy por encima de todo aquello, o eso quería creer. Porque cuando se trataba de su madre, todo su mundo parecía desmoronarse por un momento. Naturalmente, eso jamás lo compartiría con sus amigos, pues aunque parte de su personalidad hubiera cambiado tras la guerra, él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy. No podía rebajarse a mostrar sus… sentimientos. Incluso le costaba pronunciar esa palabra mentalmente.

-Ayer me llegó una carta de mi madre-comentó Blaise como quien no quiere la cosa- Está en Florida con su nuevo marido viviendo la vida loca. Por la manera en que me hablaba de él, parece que por fin se ha enamorado.

Draco levantó una ceja en señal de escepticismo. De todos era conocido que la Señora Zabini era una especie de "viuda negra".

-¿Tu madre enamorada? No me hagas reír-opinó el rubio con arrogancia- Antes me enamoro yo de la comelibros.

-No hay nada imposible en esta vida, dragoncito.-contestó Zabini con desenfado, sin tomarse mal el comentario de su amigo- Además el número diez es un buen número para asentarse, ¿no crees?

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así-dijo el rubio entre-dientes, evidentemente molesto.

Blaise rió alegremente. Era extraña aquella amistad que habían forjado Draco y él durante aquel último año, pues aparentemente eran personas totalmente opuestas. Draco siempre tan frío y sarcástico, mientras que él, aunque irascible, era un bromista empedernido que se tomaba la vida como si de un juego se tratara. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, ambos pensaban de manera parecida sobre muchos aspectos de la vida.

Ambos eran personas muy materialistas y vanidosas que soñaban con vivir rodeadas de oro, pero al mismo tiempo su ambición no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarse la piel en ello. Preferían vivir tranquilos, sin preocuparse por el mañana. Estaban convencidos de que tarde o temprano el éxito llegaría a ellos de cualquiera de las maneras. Así de aplastante era la seguridad en sí mismos. Pero no se les podía reprochar nada, al fin y al cabo siempre habían vivido llenos de comodidades, y todo sin haber realizado un mínimo esfuerzo.

En cuanto al amor… Tanto Draco como Blaise lo percibían como algo irreal. Pensaban en casarse cuando no tuvieran más remedio que hacerlo para mantener el linaje y dejar un heredero al cargo de sus bienes. No concebían el hecho de enamorarse, sólo en encontrar una esposa lo suficientemente guapa e independiente que les dejara vivir tranquilos. Lo que no se imaginaban era que Hermione Granger iba a ser la responsable de poner aquellos pensamientos completamente al revés…

XXX

Cuando llegó el lunes, Hermione había olvidado casi por completo el asunto con los Slytherin. Cada vez que lo pensaba le resultaba más ridícula la teoría de Ginny y la castaña había llegado a la tranquilizadora conclusión de que tanto Theo como Blaise seguramente habían actuado así por mero aburrimiento.

Hermione se preocupó de sobremanera cuando, al pensar en aquello, sintió una pequeña punzada de decepción. No entendía por qué, pero por un momento se había llegado a sentir...especial. Como cuando Krum le pidió ir al baile de Navidad a ella por delante de las demás estudiantes, incluso de entre todas sus molestas admiradoras.

Por esa razón, decidió ocupar su tiempo del domingo en ayudar a Harry y Ron con sus deberes atrasados. En eso no habían cambiado en absoluto, ambos seguían dejando las cosas a última hora, y por una vez, Hermione agradeció que sus amigos fueran unos irresponsables. Así pues, el día pasó lentamente pero de forma amena para la Gryffindor, que se sintió muy cómoda junto a sus dos amigos como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Casi por un momento parecía que todo era como antes de que ella y Ron confundieran su amistad con algo más. Porque Hermione no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que "El Trío Dorado" se había reunido a solas, sin presencia de ninguno de sus otros amigos.

Aunque era evidente la distancia que había surgido entre la castaña y sus amigos, Hermione había estado intentando que su relación con Harry se mantuviera intacta, pues ya era bastante difícil no estar con Ron como para perderlo a él también. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían. Aunque ella poseyera un fuerte lazo con Harry y ambos fueran prácticamente como hermanos, Ron y él compartían muchas más cosas: el equipo de _quidditch_, el cuarto donde dormían, costumbres como la de olvidarse de hacer los deberes…. Y lo más importante de todo: ambos eran hombres. Harry y Ron estaban unidos por un vínculo que ella jamás podría superar.

Por ello, y para evitar ciertas situaciones incómodas Hermione ahora pasaba mucho más en tiempo en compañía femenina, con Ginny, Luna o alguna amiga de éstas. Aún así aquello no se comparaba en nada a la amistad legendaria que la unía tanto con Harry como con Ron. Habían vivido tantos momentos juntos, habían sido capaces de superar tantos obstáculos los tres solos y compartido tantísimos secretos, que mantenerse separados les hacía sentirse de alguna manera, vacíos e incompletos. Por eso aquel domingo fue reconfortante para Hermione, y le proporcionó a la castaña fuerzas renovadas con las que enfrentar la nueva semana que se avecinaba.

La mañana del lunes transcurrió con bastante normalidad: Hermione fue la única en transfigurar correctamente la cara de su compañero en un animal. También descubrió los curiosos usos de unas plantas carnívoras en clase de Herbología, de donde Ron había salido malhumorado porque una de las plantas lo había mordido en la mano al tratar de alimentarla. Como consecuencia, Ron tenía la mano derecha llena de pústulas verdes que emanaban un extraño olor a alquitrán,con lo que se pasó toda la comida en la enfermería.

Después de comer, Hermionefue a la torre de Gryffindor para cambiarse los libros por los de la tarde y se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando terminó, observó con horror que llegaba muy justa a la clase de Pociones. Suspiró aliviada al recordar que Slughornseguía siendo el profesor y no Snape. Salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda a toda prisa, y cuando llevaba unos pocos metros recorridos notó un tirón en su mochila y al instante se escuchó un fuerte ruido en el pasillo. No tardó en darse cuenta por el repentino cambio de peso en su espalda que su mochila se había desgarrado, y ahora todos sus libros se encontraban desparramados por el suelo. Hermione bufó visiblemente agobiada y se agachó a recogerlos, pero entonces una mano apareció de la nada y cogió todos sus libros antes que ella. La castaña alzó la cabeza esperando encontrarse a alguno de sus amigos, pero fue el rostro de BlaiseZabini el que le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Za…Zabini?-acertó a preguntar Hermione, incorporándose con torpeza y sintiendo que de pronto el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido, no sabía por temor o por una extraña sensación de emoción.

-El mismo-sonrió el moreno con esa picardía, que Hermione dedujo, siempre lo acompañaba. Éste portaba los libros de la chica en un solo brazo. Hermione hizo un gesto para que el Slytherin se los devolviera, pero éste sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Ni hablar, va en contra de mis principios dejar que una chica tan guapa vaya cargada-dijo el Slytherin guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Hermione vaciló, no sabía cómo actuar ante tanta amabilidad proveniente de nadie, mucho menos de Zabini. ¿Cuándo alguien había tenido un acto caballeroso con ella? Hermione nunca lo había necesitado, odiaba eso de las _damiselas en apuros _que necesitaban un hombre para todo. Pero a pesar de todo, en ese momento un pequeño sentimiento cálido la recorrió. No estaba tan mal que de vez en cuando algún chico tuviera un detalle como ese… Incluso se sentía de alguna manera especial. La castaña sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, ¿qué tonterías eran esas? ¡Por Merlín, se trataba de Blaise Zabini! Aún no había olvidado el comportamiento indecente del moreno la última vez que se encontraron. Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a repetir algo como eso, por mucho que le pudiera decir Ginny sobre lo bueno que sería divertirse un rato.

-Zabini, ya basta. Como sigas con tus pobres intentos de seducción pienso darte un puñetazo como el que le di a tu amiguito el hurón en tercero- Hermione posó las manos en sus caderas y mirándolo con un intento inseguro de severidad, en un gesto tan adorable que Zabini sintió por un momento ganas de abrazarla- Así que hazme el favor y devuélveme los libros, llego tarde a pociones.

-Espera un momento-dijo Blaise bajando los brazos extendidos de la castaña y poniéndose un poco más serio- Ya sé que el otro día actúe como un jodido acosador, no lo niego. La verdad es que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti sin que pareciera extraño y actué como un idiota. Si me dejaras enmendar mi error de alguna forma…

El moreno sonreía con toda la inocencia de la que era capaz mientras Hermione evaluaba la forma más rápida de deshacerse de él. Los rumores que había escuchado durante todos estos años no le hacían creer en una sola palabra del muchacho.

-¿Y por qué razón querrías tú acercarte a mí?-se atrevió a preguntar. Necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza esa absurda idea de Ginny, necesitaba que Blaise le dijera que sólo había sido una simple confusión.

-Bueno… es evidente-respondió el moreno recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Ante semejante respuesta, la castaña no pudo evitar el rubor que comenzó a subirle por las mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible tanto descaro en una sola persona?

-Nunca antes… ¿por qué ahora?-consiguió decir Hermione en un tono de voz apenas audible.

-Digamos que antes no dejabas que apreciara bien tu belleza. La tenías algo escondida-Blaise sonrió de medio lado y dejo escapar una risita que a Hermione le pareció inesperadamente _sexy. _Al explicarse parecía cómodo, en su territorio, totalmente al contrario que ella, que siempre había sido demasiado tímida para los coqueteos.

-Bien, pues no quiero que vuelvas a intentar… nada raro. Si te dejo que me los lleves, ¿prometes no volver a cometer ninguna otra estupidez?

-Palabra de un Slytherin-asintió Zabini alzando la barbilla adoptando un gesto solemne totalmente sobreactuado.

-Bien, vamos entonces.-dijo la castaña no muy convencida de que la palabra de una serpiente tuviera algún tipo de credibilidad.

Hermione caminó todo lo deprisa que pudo por los corredores de Hogwarts, seguida de un amable y dispuesto Zabini que no paraba de intentar entablar conversación con ella. La castaña apenas le respondía, sólo quería llegar a la clase y que la dejara tranquila. Podía notar los ojos rasgados y profundos de Blaise buscando los suyos, y aquello le ponía realmente nerviosa. La mirada de Blaise era tan atrapante como peligrosa, y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a caer en su juego. Lo que debía hacer era ignorarlo en lo mayor posible, seguramente Zabini acabaría cansándose en seguida, a él no le gustaban las chicas muy difíciles…

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la mazmorra donde se impartía la clase, el profesor Slughorn ya se encontraba explicando la lección.

-Lo siento profesor-se disculpó Hermione al entrar por la puerta, seguida de Zabini que aún sostenía sus libros.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos y los miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto. El profesor, siguiendo la mirada de sus alumnos, se dio la vuelta y les dirigió una sonrisa indulgente.

-Ah, es usted señorita Granger. Y señor Zabini, otro de mis predilectos. No se preocupen, tomen asiento-Hermione miró a todos lados, pero la mesa que solía ocupar con Ginny y otra chica de Gryffindor estaba llena. Por otra parte, Ron y Harry se sentaban con Neville, así que cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a una mesa vacía en el lado Gryffindor, Blaise la agarró del brazo e hizo que lo siguiera al lado derecho de la clase, territorio de las serpientes. Hermione quiso protestar, pero no se atrevió a discutir en medio de la explicación de Slughorn- Estaba explicando la poción que elaboraremos hoy: la llamada "_Enthapeia"_, utilizada en muchos casos de ataques entre magos a consecuencia de discusiones acaloradas…

A Hermione, ya sentada junto a Zabini, le fue totalmente imposible seguir la explicación del profesor. Estaba demasiado pendiente de ser el centro de las miradas de la clase, en especial de los alumnos que se encontraban más cerca de ella, los cuales la miraban principalmente con hostilidad. Algunos Gryffindor le dirigían a lo lejos miradas interrogativas, mientras que el resto cuchicheaban entre ellos. Hermione no podía reprochárselo, tal vez fuera la primera vez en la historia del colegio que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor compartían mesa voluntariamente.

Pero Zabini, ajeno a todo ello, fue al armario del fondo y se aprovisionó de los ingredientes necesarios, tanto para él como para Hermione. Cuando volvió al lado de la castaña, Blaise se dio cuenta de que la Gryffindor no estaba bien, pues su expresión era de profunda incomodidad y su vista se perdía en un punto fijo de la clase.

-No te preocupes, nena-le susurró el moreno muy cerca de su oído, lo que hizo que Hermione pegara un brinco en su asiento- No les hagas caso, se acostumbrarán. Toma.

Blaise le ofreció a la castaña los ingredientes y ésta pareció salir de su trance.

-Gra-gracias.-respondió en su mismo tono, algo confundida por su amabilidad pero al mismo tiempo agradecida.

Cuando Slughorn terminó con su explicación y les dejó tiempo para trabajar, Hermione y Blaise ya no eran el centro de atención. A excepción de las miradas cómplices que le dirigía Ginny- oh, no… le esperaba una nueva charla de chicos- los cuchicheos de la mesa en la que se encontraba una Pansy Parkinson muy indignada, y alguna que otra sonrisa de Theo desde la mesa que compartía con Malfoy, los demás se centraban en sus respectivas pociones.

Hermione, algo más tranquila, se dispuso a comenzar con su poción. Zabini no la molestó durante un buen rato, aunque de vez en cuando sentía su mirada clavada en ella. La castaña intentó ignorarlo lo mejor posible, hasta que el moreno rompió su silencio y se dirigió a ella cuando esperaban a que el brebaje alcanzara la temperatura correcta.

-¿Sabes que te pones muy guapa cuando estás concentrada?-inquirió el chico con naturalidad, como si le hubiera preguntado la hora que era.

-No-negó ella instantáneamente, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-Pues ya lo sabes.

Blaise sonrió con franqueza, una sonrisa cálida que de manera inexplicable logró calmar un poco a Hermione. Debía admitir que aunque Zabini pecara de ser un poco sinvergüenza y tuviera los tentáculos muy largos, podía llegar a ser también, si se lo proponía, bastante agradable a pesar de todo.

-¿Eso les dices a todas?-bromeó la Gryffindor, bajando un poco el fuego del caldero.

-Por supuesto que no, no me gusta regalar los oídos de nadie, _Hermione_- añadió Blaise con ese tono inusitadamente irresistible.

La aludida tembló al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa manera. ¿Cómo era posible que una sola palabra le hubiera provocado semejante sensación? ¡Si ni siquiera le gustaba Blaise! Debía estar volviéndose loca, eso debía de ser.

-Eso no es lo que dicen por ahí…-musitó la castaña sin dejar de mirar su poción.

-Estoy seguro de que también dicen muchas cosas de ti que no son ciertas-repuso Zabini hábilmente, logrando captar al fin la mirada de Hermione- ¿Me equivoco?

Hermione no supo qué contestar esta vez, así que no dijo nada.

-Creía que eras una chica más inteligente, que no juzga a una persona por meros rumores-continuó el moreno en un tono de fingida condescendencia.

-¡Y no lo hago!-exclamó Hermione molesta. Ante ello, Blaise ladeó la cabeza, haciéndose el escéptico.

-Es verdad que me gustan las mujeres-dijo Zabini en tono confidencial al cabo de unos segundos, acercándose un poco más a ella y mirándola a los ojos osadamente- Me encantan las mujeres, por Salazar, ¡AMO las mujeres!

-Me ha quedado claro-murmuró la castaña rodando los ojos, pero esta vez sin apartarse.

-Me encanta hacerlas reír, complacerlas de todas las maneras posibles…disfruto haciéndolas disfrutar. Soy todo un caballero, ¿sabes?

-Desde luego, sabes cómo venderte-comentó Hermione divertida.

-Tú no necesitas venderte…-respondió Zabini resueltamente, lanzándole una de sus lujuriosas miradas.

La Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer, Blaise Zabini no tenía remedio. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para introducir una de sus indirectas en cualquier frase, que de indirecta tenían poco. Aunque mientras se limitara a mantener un contacto verbal y nada más, tal vez pasar un rato con él no fuera algo tan horrible como le hubiera parecido en un principio.

Hermione comprobó entonces una vez más la temperatura de su poción y avisó a Blaise de que ya era el momento de continuar con la elaboración. Ambos continuaron trabajando, charlando de vez en cuando en los momentos en que no podían hacer más que esperar. Cuando apenas quedaban diez minutos escasos de clase, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que una vez más la dejó totalmente sorprendida. Contrariamente a lo que había pensado al sentarse junto a Blaise, la compañía del moreno había terminado… entreteniéndola. Cuando te acostumbrabas a las continuas insinuaciones y graciosas frases subiditas de tono, el moreno incluso llegaba a hacerte reír. Era un humor extraño y algo pervertido, pero lo cierto era que a Hermione comenzaba a no molestarle tanto esa actitud descarada de Zabini.

Hermione, levantó la vista satisfecha cuando terminó la preparación de la poción, y vio que se acercaban a su mesa Theo y Draco, que al parecer también habían acabado con el trabajo. Se encontró a sí misma algo aturdida por rodearse de pronto de tantos Slytherin. Aquello no podía terminar bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy estaba ahí, seguramente para meterse con ella. Pero una vez más se equivocó: el rubio no venía con ninguna intención de insultarla o molestarla.

-¿Ya has terminado, Zabini?-preguntó el rubio despreocupadamente, como si Hermione no estuviera ahí. El moreno asintió con una de sus sonrisas radiantes, enseñando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

-Gracias a esta preciosa leona voy a tener un sobresaliente-dijo mirando a la castaña con orgullo, la cual no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

-La tuya no está mal…-comentó Theo acercándose a la mesa y examinando las dos botellitas- Pero la de Hermione es totalmente perfecta- sonrió a la chica con admiración.

-Es igual que la mía-repuso Malfoy enarcando una ceja- Y a mí me has dicho que estaba para un notable bajo.

Hermione miraba a los tres con estupefacción, sin creer que trataran de incluirla en la conversación como una más. Pero lo más increíble de todo era recibir esa clase de halagos por parte de aquellas serpientes. Por Merlín ni siquiera Malfoy la miraba despectivamente, algo andaba mal seguro.

-Dragoncito, no quieras estar a la altura de la gran Hermione Granger-terció Zabini pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la aludida, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Draco fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y después clavó sus metálicos ojos en los de Hermione.

-Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado, Granger. Zabini tiende a manosear a sus amigas más de la cuenta…

-Más bien, el que debería tener cuidado es Blaise con Potter y Weasley-opinó Theo señalando con la cabeza a los dos Gryffindor que dirigían miradas asesinas hacia la mesa donde se encontraban, y especialmente al moreno.

Hermione, al mencionar a sus amigos, se deshizo con rapidez del abrazo de Zabini y evitó mirar en dirección a Harry y Ron, temerosa de sus expresiones.

-Qué sobre protectores son tus amigos-protestó Blaise lanzando una sonrisa burlona hacia el lado Gryffindor de la clase.

-Les debe resultar raro todo esto-intentó explicarse la castaña con dificultad, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que habían llegado Draco y Theo. Se sentía tonta al no saber cómo actuar con personas que, recientemente, sólo la habían menospreciado o ignorado.

-¿Raro el qué? ¿Qué una chica bonita se encuentre rodeada de hombres?-cuestionó Blaise desconcertado.

Hermione rio de nuevo ante el piropo de su nuevo compañero de pociones, mientras que Theo y Draco lanzaron sendas miradas cargadas de recelo a su amigo. ¿Tanto había avanzado Blaise en una sola clase con Hermione que incluso conseguía hacerla reír? Por no mencionar lo cómoda que parecía encontrarse junto a él…

-No, raro el que esos hombres resultéis ser precisamente vosotros-dijo Hermione en voz baja, como temerosa de que pudieran llegar a escucharla.

-Bueno, pues que se vayan acostumbrando-dijo Theo firme, pero sonriendo con gentileza- Porque voy a necesitar algo más de ayuda con Aritmancia.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, algo intimidada por la atención que una vez más le estaban prestando especialmente Theo y Blaise , ya que Draco parecía mantenerse un poco al margen de todo aquello. Y la castaña debía admitirse a sí misma que la sensación no era del todo mala. A decir verdad, dejando de lado la desconfianza que le proporcionaba todos aquellos "amables" Slytherin, empezaba a gustarle aquello de ser el centro de atención por chicos que no fueran sus amigos de siempre.

-Y tú y yo tenemos pendiente una charla sobre el concurso-terció Draco, intentando sonar aburrido- Así que avisa a San Potter y compañía que no nos ataquen por los pasillos.

-No seas estúpido, ellos no harían algo así a no ser que tuvieran un buen motivo-replicó Hermione, entregando su botellita al profesor Slughorn, que pasaba en ese momento por la mesa donde se encontraban.- ¿Mañana por la tarde estarás en la Torre? Podríamos poner fin a la organización de una vez- añadió ligeramente ruborizada. Por Merlín, qué raro se le hacía proponerle algo así a Malfoy, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que hablaran civilizadamente.

-Sí, qué remedio-aceptó el rubio resignado, pero sintiéndose satisfecho por haber concertado una "cita" con la Gryffindor con tanta facilidad. Al menos eso ni siquiera lo había conseguido Blaise aún- A las cinco en punto en la sala común. No te retrases Granger.-dijo con una inevitable frialdad, característica de los Malfoy.

En ese momento sonó la campana que daba la clase por finalizada. Los tres Slytherin se despidieron de ella, cada uno a su manera: Draco alzó un poco la cabeza, con expresión imperturbale; el castaño le dijo adiós con la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa amable; mientras que Zabini le guiñó un ojo con picardía mientras decía un "adiós guapa" más alto de lo que a Hermione le hubiera gustado.

Hermione, que seguía muy aturdida por todo lo que acababa de presenciar, aún no había asimilado nada de aquello cuando al salir por la puerta tres personas la avasallaron en un torbellino de preguntas enfadadas y grititos de emoción, pero todas tenían algo en común: exigían respuestas inmediatas y contundentes. La castaña miró al techó y pidió clemencia al cielo para que se apiadara de ella, porque tanto Harry, como Ginny y por supuesto Ron, no iban a dejarla marcharse hasta que estuvieran completamente satisfechos con sus respuestas…

_**En el próximo más… Y ahora, ¿un bonito review? :D**_

_**Si no pasa nada, en menos de un mes nos volvemos a ver,**_

_**Besitos con sabor a menta,**_

_**Ingria**_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? :) ¡Espero que sí! Porque aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo entre mis manos. Siento la espera, esta vez no he podido actualizar antes del mes, he estado muy agobiada con tantos trabajos que entregar a última hora y estaba demasiado cansada como para escribir todo lo que me hubiera gustado. Pero en fin, ¡no me he retrasado mucho de todos modos! Como siempre agradecer una y mil veces todos vuestros reviews, los adoro y me motivan muchísimo para seguir escribiendo, así como las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos o alertas. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Y como no he podido contestar los comentarios…**

**AliceMlfy****: **Yo no sé con qué bombón me quedaría la verdad! Es una decisión muy difícil, y esto es solo el que le queda a Hermione por vivir… jajaj Un beso guapa! :D** uLii: **Me encanta que te encante! Yo también me divierto mucho pensando como Blaise, su humor y picardía me conquistarían al instante! Un besito!**Adhara Simons****: **Me halaga mucho tu comentario, me pongo rojita y todo… :$ Espero que éste también te guste tanto! Me seguiré esforzando tanto o más, un besazo!**Pauli Jean Malfoy**** : **Pues ya lo veremos, pero todo no será tan bonito como lo está siendo ahora :( De momento, sigamos disfrutando de su manera de conquistar no? Un beso!**Rosy Fdez****: **Qué bien que te guste tanto la historia de verdad, me anima muchísimo:D :D Aquí tienes un nuevo cap, espero que esté a la altura, un besazo :)**SALESIA:**Tienes mucha razón, deben agradecer a Blaise el acercamiento, pues Draco ha salido beneficiado. En este cap veremos si aprovecha su oportunidad… Y sí, Theo es el que más ganas tienes de ganar la apuesta, pero sólo de momento, porque Hermione es mucha Hermione! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan extensos, espero que te guste el nuevo cap! Besitos!**HermVlc****: **Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo y es por eso que amo estos tres personajes y me tomo tan en serio intentar caracterizarlos lo mejor posible, sobre todo a Draco, que es mucho más complejo. Un besito, espero que disfrutes con esta nueva entrega! :D**ROSNY****: **A mí también me gusta el pulpín, está como una cabra! Jajajajj Pero forma de parte de su encanto natural, a mi me tiene conquistada. Besos!**hermione malfoy: **Gracias! :D**TTaticarri**: Pues aquí tienes un nuevo cap, espero que te guste! Besitos :)**Eliana: **Bienvenida! Gracias por el halago, pero sobre que Hermione caiga con los 3 no prometo nada jajajj. Un beso!**Sakura Kuran-Haruno**: Hola y bienvenida! Estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho, y en cuanto a Draco quiero ceñirme bastante al canon de su personaje para que parezca creíble, así que me alegra que pienses eso! Respecto a los demás, cada uno tiene su toque y encanto que espero aprovechar en toda la historia, así que espero que te guste el nuevo cap. Besitos! **Preciossa****: **Welcome! I hope you enjoy it :)**Leslie: **Hola y bienvenida! Muchas gracias de verdad, me sacas los colores! :$ Aquí tienes un nuevo capi, disfrútalo :D

**¡ATENCION!¡ Este capi tiene banda sonora! No es imprescindible, pero os recomiendo que la escuchéis de fondo para incrementar la sensación de la escena.. Así que cuando veáis este símbolo: "…****&…"**** darle al siguiente enlace o buscad en youtube: Be my baby- Ariana Grande**

** watch?v=4J23a9qq6Pk**

**Y ahora, sin más dilación os dejo con la lectura. ¡Disfrutad! ;)**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es solo mía. _

**4. El espectáculo de Hermione**

Draco, Theo y Blaise caminaban por los pasillos dejando atrás la mazmorra donde se impartía Pociones mientras bromeaban entre sí sobre lo que acababa de suceder en la clase, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando los alcanzó una larga y lisa melena negra perteneciente a una de sus amigas de la infancia y compañera de curso, Pansy Parkinson, que parecía bastante alterada.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es lo que ha pasado ahí dentro?-exigió Pansy en tono autoritario, interponiéndose en el camino de sus amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Theo fue el primero en contestar, manteniendo la calma.

-No te hagas el listillo conmigo-repuso la morena con desdén- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Draco, ¿desde cuándo os rebajáis a juntaros con semejante chusma?-añadió dirigiéndose al rubio, que siempre le había parecido el más sensato de los tres.

-Pregúntaselo a Blaise-respondió el aludido sonriendo misteriosamente.

Pansy, que había hecho todo lo posible por no dirigirse al moreno por temor a lo que éste pudiera responderle, tragó saliva y enfrentó el anguloso rostro del moreno, que no parecía seguir del todo la conversación. Estaba más atento en observar a unas atractivas chicas de Ravenclaw, que ensayaban una coreografía en medio del pasillo.

-¡Blaise! ¡BLAISE!- gritó Pansy zarandeando a su amigo por el hombro, viendo que seguía mirando a otro lado- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con la pelo arbusto?

-¿Qué?-dijo mirando a Pansy por primera vez, algo despistado- ¿Te refieres a Granger? Pues creo que es evidente, ¿no?

-¿Como que es evidente?-repitió la Slytherin alarmada, notando como le empezaban a temblar las piernas.

-Joder Pansy, creía que me conocías mejor...-dijo finalmente Blaise, sonriendo con picardía- Ya sabes, es mi nueva conquista.

-En todo caso futura conquista-observó un Theo perspicaz.

La cara de Pansy quedó hecha todo un poema, una mezcla entre el horror absoluto e indignación total. El corazón jamás le había latido tan fuerte como en ese momento, y es que ni en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado tal infamia. Blaise, SU Blaise… ¿Intentando seducir a la sangre sucia?

Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando, a Blaise no podía gustarle de ninguna forma algo que tuviera que ver con esa _comelibros_. Sabía que el moreno no era muy exigente con las mujeres, pues incluso había tenido que aguantar en más de una ocasión que el moreno comentara el buen físico que había adquirido la Comadreja menor con los años… Pero al menos esa Weasley era una sangrelimpia, de menor categoría, sí, pero no era Granger.

-¿ÉSA? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ligarte a la sangre sucia?!-casi gritó la Slytherin perdiendo los nervios debido a su indignación. Parecía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a estirarse a sí misma del pelo con violencia.

-Vamos Pansy, ¿aún sigues con esos estúpidos prejuicios?-inquirió Zabini haciendo una mueca de disgusto- Después de toda la mierda en que nos metió a todos el mestizo ese... No entiendo cómo puedes seguir pensando así.

-Perdona Zabini, pero hay una clara diferencia entre ser _mortífago_ y defender algunos de sus ideales -repuso la morena intentando controlar su cólera inútilmente- ¿A que sí Draco? ¿A que Granger sigue siendo escoria a nuestro lado?

Draco pensó su respuesta detenidamente mientras caminaban al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues no estaba seguro de qué contestar. No se había planteado todavía semejante cuestión, pero inconscientemente seguía pensando en los sangre limpia como superiores a los demás, simplemente por pura costumbre. Aunque en realidad, analizando la situación, poco les había servido a las más antiguas y mágicas familias pertenecer a ese estatus. La mayoría estaban muertos o pudriéndose en Azkaban, y solo las familias traidoras a la sangre como los Weasley habían obtenido beneficios tras la guerra. Además estaba el hecho de que mestizos como Potter y El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado habían resultado ser, muy a su pesar, magos mucho más poderosos al resto. Así pues, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir defendiendo algo que no se sostenía por ningún lado?

-Sinceramente, Pansy, eso de la sangre es algo en decadencia-resolvió Draco finalmente- Si quieres ser alguien en este nuevo mundo, más vale que dejes de lado esas absurdas teorías que nos llevan enseñando desde que nacimos, porque sólo te van a traer problemas.

-Pero… pero… es Hermione Granger. La sabelotodo más insoportable del colegio, la pelo arbusto, la mejor amiga de Potter… No habéis olvidado eso, ¿verdad?-se defendió una titubeante Pansy aún sin perder la esperanza de que sus amigos entraran en razón. Se le habían encendido las mejillas y parecía muy acalorada- No podéis llevaros bien con ella...

-¿Por qué no?-intervino Theo encogiendo los hombros- ¿No estás harta de que te digan con quién tienes que juntarte y con quién no?

-Bueno…sí, pero eso no quiere decir…

-Además piénsalo, acercarte a Potter sólo tiene beneficios-prosiguió el castaño astutamente- Él es un héroe, y todos sus amigos son bien vistos por la Comunidad Mágica en general. Nos conviene tenerlo como amigo y no al revés.

-Todo eso está muy bien.-accedió Pansy algo más tranquila, pues al menos el comportamiento de sus amigos tenía algo de lógica- Pero no por ello tienes que tirarte a la _comelibros_, Blaise. No creo que haga falta llegar a esos repugnantes extremos…

-No lo hago por eso, pequeña-respondió éste guiñándole un ojo- Nunca me he acercado a una chica si ni siquiera me atrae, porque soy incapaz. No puedo mentir en eso.

-¿Entonces?-la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, Pansy con el corazón encogido. No quería escuchar, no quería sentir, pero la respuesta que más temía llegó.

-Me gusta Granger- respondió Zabini con simpleza- Y pienso hacerla mía.

-Eso será si nosotros te lo permitimos…-murmuró Theo de forma que sólo lo escuchara él.

Pansy quedó congelada en mitad del pasillo, sin ser capaz aún de procesar las palabras que acababan de salir por la boca de su amigo. Era simplemente imposible. No podía hacerle esto, ¡y menos con esa repugnante Gryffindor!

Ella odiaba a Hermione Granger desde que la conoció, de hecho su mera presencia había despertado su instantánea antipatía. En clase era una repelente sabelotodo que prácticamente saltaba para que el profesor le permitiera responder a la pregunta que había formulado. Se creía perfecta y humilde, pero era todo lo contrario. Se paseaba por toda la escuela mirando a los demás por encima del hombro a pesar de sus orígenes, sólo porque de vez en cuando aparecía en portadas de _El Profeta _gracias a su conveniente amistad con Potter. Era una insufrible, no tenía amigas aparte de la hermana de la Comadreja, y ni siquiera era femenina.

¿Cómo demonios la podía encontrar Blaise atractiva? Sí, ella también era consciente de que su pelo ya no se parecía tanto a un nido de pájaros y de que vestía un poco mejor. Pero aun así, ni siquiera era guapa. Tampoco era divertida, o eso decían los rumores que circulaban por el colegio. Se dedicaba únicamente a aprenderse los libros de memoria, y la mayoría de la gente se acercaba a ella por conveniencia. Así que, ¿qué demonios había visto Zabini en ella?

Además estaba cansada de ver ligar a Zabini con otras. El moreno nunca se cansaba de buscar nuevas conquistas y cuanto menos le duraran aquellas aventuras, mejor. Aun así, Pansy no se había preocupado demasiado por ello, al menos no hasta ahora, pues sabía que tarde o temprano Blaise se cansaría de las mujeres fáciles y tal vez entonces la eligiera a ella, a su amiga de toda la vida. Aquella que había estado a su lado tanto en los momentos buenos como los malos. Aquella que siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharlo las pocas veces que se ponía serio.

Porque Pansy se consideraba la mujer ideal para Blaise. Al fin y al cabo era guapa y femenina, sabía divertirse, tenía carácter y buen gusto, cosa que atraía a la mayoría de los hombres. Además estaba a un nivel económico muy parecido al de Blaise, por lo que no tendrían problemas en un futuro. Y por si fuera poco nadie lo conocía como ella, pues el moreno se encargaba de cerrarse como un muro a la mayoría de la gente.

Así que no le importaba esperar a que llegara su momento, porque Pansy tenía muy claro que Blaise podía encontrar algo de distracción con todas esas chicas, pero nunca profundizaría de otro modo con ellas. Sin embargo Granger era de todo menos una facilona, más bien todo lo contrario. Lo único interesante que había hecho en el colegio era haber asistido al baile de Navidad de la mano de Krum en tercero… Y ese pensamiento la preocupó de sobremanera, porque sin duda Granger no era una presa de las que acostumbraba a buscar el moreno. Entonces, ¿qué le había llevado a semejante desafío? ¿Por qué quería tener algo con una chica tan sumamente difícil? ¿Acaso Blaise ya se había cansado de sus aventuras y había elegido a Granger porque pensaba que ella, de alguna retorcida forma, merecía la pena?

No, no… Ni quería imaginarlo. Pansy no podía permitir que algo así sucediera. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba esperando, aquella _sangresucia_ no iba a arrebatarle lo que era suyo, haría lo que fuera para impedirlo…

**XXX**

En la otra punta del pasillo, dirigiendo sus pasos lentamente hacia los invernaderos se encontraban Ginny y el famoso Trío Dorado, que conversaban con un tono de voz demasiado fuerte a lo que acostumbraban y por tanto atraían la mirada de todos los estudiantes que pasaban por su lado.

-¡Hermione! ¡Me has hecho caso! Sinceramente creía que solo querías deshacerte de mí el otro día... Pero, ¡ya veo que no! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!-exclamaba Ginny tan emocionada como sorprendida.

-Tenía su brazo alrededor de tus hombros Hermione, ¡y tú le sonreías! -decía Ron indignado con el cejo fruncido y las orejas cada vez más rojas.

-¿Que hacías con los Slytherin? ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Malfoy y sus amigos?-Harry parecía más bien contrariado, pero no tan molesto como el pelirrojo.

Hermione comenzó a marearse tras el repentino interrogatorio al que le estaban sometiendo sus queridos amigos y respiró hondo varias veces para intentar mantener la calma, pero sus amigos no parecían estar dispuestos a dejar de parlotear y dejar que la castaña se explicara de alguna forma.

-¡Basta!-exclamó intentando acallarlos. Pero no, tras silenciar sus comentarios durante unos dos segundos, cada uno siguió a su tema, preguntando y comentando de forma acusatoria sin dejar que Hermione pudiera articular palabra- Muy bien, vosotros lo habéis querido... ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

El silencio fue inmediato. Harry le dirigió una mirada dolida, mientras que los hermanos Weasley tenían los ojos sumamente abiertos con expresión de máxima estupefacción.

-Bien, gracias por permitirme hablar-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente- Primero que nada, no tengo por qué daros explicaciones de con quién hablo o dejo de hablar, y mucho menos de este modo- Ron quiso protestar, pero la castaña continuó. Ahora que la dejaban hablar no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad- ¿Acaso ha vuelto la Brigada Inquisitorial y no me he enterado?

-¡Por Dios, Hermione, no!-exclamó el moreno aterrorizado, sólo de imaginar los ojos de sapo de Umbridge de nuevo- Sólo nos preocupamos por ti.

Los pelirrojos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, adoptando una actitud mucho más tranquila y fingiendo una expresión inocente en sus rostros.

-Pues no debéis preocuparos por nada-dijo la castaña recelosa, sin creer del todo en las palabras de su amigo- Zabini y Nott están siendo amables conmigo desde hace un par de días, ya está. No creo que sea algo malo.

-¿Esas dos serpientes siendo amables contigo?-intervino Ron sin poderse contener- Es evidente que planean algo, y no muy bueno Hermione, recuerda de donde provienen. Y si tú encima les sigues el juego…

-Ron no creo que sea eso-comentó la pelirroja con seguridad.

-¿Entonces por qué…?-intento preguntar Harry, la curiosidad latiendo en cada uno de sus poros.

Hermione, que sabía perfectamente que Ginny no iba a callarse, intentó por todos los medios silenciar a su amiga haciéndole señas que sólo ella podía ver, pero una vez más la pelirroja actúo por su cuenta.

-Hermione tiene admiradores.-explicó la pelirroja en tono confidencial, pero no añadió nada más dejando que sus palabras provocaran el efecto esperado.

-¿Có-cómo?-Ron no parecía comprender el significado de la frase en un principio, y Harry más de lo mismo. Nunca habían sido demasiado espabilados en esos asuntos.

-Eso no es verdad, Ginny. Aún no tengo clara la razón por la que se acercan a mí, pero…

Hermione no pudo acabar la frase, porque sus amigos ya habían sido capaces de procesar las palabras de Ginny y volvían al ataque.

-¿Estás insinuando que a Zabini y Nott les gusta Hermione?-dijo Harry con sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos.

-¡Eso es imposible!-exclamó el pelirrojo, entre molesto y escéptico- Esos dos jamás se fijarían en alguien como tú-añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione.

La castaña sintió de pronto una sensación muy desagradable, como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón y se lo retorcieran por dentro con crueldad. Tanto Ginny como Harry se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo por dentro de Hermione, ya que no era la primera vez que presenciaban un hecho así, donde Ron la hería sin proponérselo por su poca falta de tacto.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir…-comenzó el moreno en tono conciliador, incapaz de soportar un nuevo distanciamiento entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-Está muy claro lo que quiere decir-le interrumpió la castaña, recuperándose ya del _shock_ que le habían producido las palabras de su exnovio- Crees que ningún chico excepto tú puede fijarse en mí, ¿verdad? Que soy tan poca cosa que jamás voy a estar a la altura de alguien más, ni siquiera de ti. Es por eso que lo nuestro no ha funcionado, ¿no?

-No, Hermione, no es eso…-intentó recular el pelirrojo, completamente colorado a causa de la vergüenza

-Pero Lavender sí lo estaba, al fin y al cabo ella te lo daba absolutamente todo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero… ¡Eso sí que es una mujer!-exclamó la castaña con una risa cargada de pura ironía

-¡No lo decía por eso!-se defendió un exaltado Ron, que no entendía cómo había acabado la discusión haciendo referencia a algo así- Sólo creo que esas dos serpientes rastreras nunca se acercarían a ti si no hubiera algo sospechoso detrás…

-Ni esas dos serpientes ni nadie según tú-añadió la castaña en tono mordaz-¿Sabes? Estoy cansada. Cuando aprendas a apreciar lo que tienes y has tenido delante de ti todos estos años, tal vez entonces decida volver a dirigirte la palabra, pero hasta ese momento quiero que sepas que eres invisible para mí.

Dicho esto, Hermione echó a andar por el pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos que se negaba a dejar salir. ¿Por qué le dolían tanto las palabras de Ron? No era que no estuviera acostumbrada a sus comentarios insensibles, y sin embargo sólo bastaba una de sus insinuaciones para que su corazón se partiera en dos…

Evidentemente, y aunque se empeñara en no admitirlo, Hermione todavía seguía sintiendo algo demasiado fuerte por el pelirrojo. A pesar de la reciente decepción que había sufrido aquel verano debido a los fuertes problemas de incompatibilidad que habían surgido entre ellos, la castaña aún no había asimilado del todo que su primer intento de relación seria había fracasado estrepitosamente. Se había sentido tan ilusionada al principio… Recordaba perfectamente aquel pasional beso en la cámara secreta de Slytherin, tal y como si hubiera sucedido ayer, y un escalofrío le subía por la espalda.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar esos dolorosos pensamientos y aminoró la marcha cuando estuvo enfrente de los invernaderos. Qué ilusa había sido creyendo que ya había superado aquellos sentimientos por Ron. Sabía que tal vez había exagerado su reacción, que las palabras de su amigo no tenían el significado que ella había interpretado. Y aunque se sintió por un momento arrepentida y avergonzada, Hermione creyó que quizás aquel enfado había ocurrido por una razón. ¿Y si era una señal? ¿Y si realmente lo que necesitaba Hermione en aquel momento no era intentar recuperar una amistad, sino superar un desengaño amoroso?

-¡Hola, Hermione!-dijo una soñadora voz detrás de la castaña.

Luna Lovegood sonreía alegremente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. La castaña casi cayó de la silla tras escucharla, pues había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado al aula de Herbología.

-Hola Luna, no te había oído llegar-respondió aún con el corazón acelerado.

-Sí, he notado que estabas muy pensativa-comentó la rubia con gesto analizador- Diría que es obra de los _torposoplos, _pero parece que estés de verdad preocupada por algo.

-No es nada-repuso Hermione en tono despreocupado- Sólo pensaba en los montones de trabajo que nos van a poner esta semana…

Pero en ese momento entraron Harry y Ron en el invernadero y la expresión de Hermione cambió súbitamente, bajando instantáneamente la mirada para no encontrarse con la del pelirrojo, algo que evidentemente no pasó desapercibido para Luna.

-Es por Ron, ¿verdad?-inquirió la Ravenclaw suavemente.

-Luna, no quiero hablar de…

-Sé que estáis sufriendo, se os nota a leguas-prosiguió Luna ignorando el comentario de Hermione-Y no sólo me refiero a vosotros dos.

Luna dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, el cual tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del techo del invernadero.

-Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que el tiempo lo cura todo… Pero yo creo que a esa frase le falta una palabra; la distancia.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, asombrada por la conclusión a la que había llegado su amiga, que era exactamente la respuesta que estaba buscando a lo que se había estado planteando hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos. Sinceramente, la castaña siempre había pensado que Luna Lovegood estaba un poco loca, pero había momentos en que su inquietante sabiduría y honestidad la dejaban totalmente desarmada.

-¿Tú crees?- alcanzó a preguntar la castaña, todavía algo dubitativa.

-Sin duda.

Luna sonrió de nuevo con calidez, aportando una extraña seguridad a Hermione que le hizo tomar una decisión irrevocable: debía alejarse de Ronald Weasley, por el bien de ellos y de sus amigos. Era la única forma de poder superar aquel sentimiento y de volver a ser lo que era antes, una Gryffindor feliz de pertenecer al Trío Dorado.

**XXX**

Draco tenía un plan.

Había pensado en ello demasiadas veces de las que podría contar, y cada vez que lo hacía una voz en su cabeza le advertía que era una completa locura lo que se proponía a hacer. Pero no le quedaba otra forma, debía acercarse a Granger de alguna forma antes del encuentro que tenían programado para el día siguiente.

Dando vueltas a las escasas ideas que se le iban ocurriendo, Draco se dio cuenta de algo que no había previsto todavía. ¿Cómo iba a despertar el interés de Granger si ni siquiera sabía nada de ella? A parte de que era hija de _muggles _(como se había encargado de recordarle en múltiples ocasiones), lo único que tenía claro era que adoraba los libros y de que, a pesar de la fama de doña perfecta que tenía, había trasgredido las normas de la escuela muchas más veces de las que a ella le gustaría, debido principalmente a los continuos problemas en los que se veía envuelto Potter a lo largo de los años. Así eran los Gryffindor, leales y tan estúpidos que preferían ayudar a los demás a pesar de las repercusiones que pudieran recaer sobre ellos mismos.

Así que en definitiva y al contrario que sus amigos –los cuales no habían establecido ningún tipo de relación con Granger y por tanto tenían oportunidad de comenzar con ella desde cero- Draco no podía simplemente comportarse de manera opuesta a como lo llevaba haciendo desde que la conocía. Sería demasiado obvio, y el rubio, por mucho que pudiera haberla despreciado en el pasado, siempre había sido consciente de la maldita inteligencia que poseía la castaña. Así que debía abordar otra clase de estrategia si no quería ser descubierto. Y la mejor manera de llevarla a cabo era comenzando por lo básico: averiguar cualquier cosa de ella que le fuera útil. El problema era que no podía recurrir a información a través de personas. Los más allegados a Granger jamás le dirían una sola palabra de ella, así que debía optar por el camino más difícil.

En efecto, Draco Malfoy planeaba una peligrosa intromisión al territorio de la leona. Realmente, el plan era sencillo. Sólo debía esperar a que Granger cumpliera con su estricto horario y no llegara a la Torre de Premios Anuales hasta después de la cena. Entonces, él bajaría de su habitación y con un útil hechizo que había aprendido en su paso por el bando de los mortífagos, engañaría a la cerradura mágica de la puerta de la habitación de la Gryffindor y se adentraría en sus aposentos. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que algo encontraría allí que le sirviera para comenzar una posible relación amistosa con la castaña. Y debía hacerlo ya, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Sobre todo cuando ahora, tras la clase de Pociones en la cual Zabini había hecho un gran avance con Granger, empezaba a creer que sus amigos habían dado en el clavo el día en que realizaron la apuesta: él era el que menos posibilidades tenía de conquistarla. Había un pasado demasiado turbulento que los separaba, y eso era un obstáculo que tal vez no fuera capaz de superar. Pero aun así, Draco no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ni mucho menos admitir frente a Theo y Blaise que él iba con desventaja, no les daría esa satisfacción.

Así que el rubio esperó a la hora oportuna, y asegurándose de que la Gryffindor no se encontraba en la Torre, subió por las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación. Con cuidado, realizó el hechizo desbloqueador y en unos segundos, después de un suave chasquido, la puerta se abrió revelando la estancia en la que habitaba su antigua enemiga.

En cuanto puso un pie sobre el dormitorio, Draco fue consciente del suave y embriagador olor que desprendían las paredes, una mezcla entre miel y vainilla. El rubio maldijo para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que estaba respirando demasiado profundo para saborear más ese dulce perfume. Intentando ignorar ese molesto y al mismo tiempo grato detalle, Draco echó una vista panorámica al dormitorio de Hermione.

Era una estancia amplia y rectangular, de un tamaño muy parecido a su propia habitación, pero todo estaba decorado con colores cálidos, donde abundaban el rojo y el dorado. Draco realizó una mueca de asco ante esta visión, pero continuó con el análisis. Como había previsto, todo estaba muy limpio y cuidadosamente ordenado, y se cumplía la teoría de que Granger pretendía ser perfecta en todo. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello lo irritó de sobremanera. Odiaba profundamente a las personas que se paseaban creyéndose sin defectos, intentando aparentar una perfección que no existía, y a su entender, ella era de esa clase de personas. "_Hipócrita",_ pensó el rubio, "_todos tenemos defectos, Granger, y el tuyo es pretender que no los tienes"_.

Draco se acercó al escritorio que había frente a la ventana circular y lo examinó. Había varios trozos de pergaminos en blanco y a su lado unos cuantos libros apilados, todos ellos relacionados con las asignaturas, nada que le diera algún tipo de información interesante. Después comenzó a abrir los pequeños cajones que estaban a la izquierda bajo el escritorio, pero sólo encontró unas cuantas plumas, tinta y una agenda organizada únicamente para el estudio. Todo demasiado aburrido y previsible. ¿Acaso toda ella era así de simple y monótona? Draco no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, creía que al menos Granger tendría algo interesante que esconder detrás de esa fachada de niña buena e inocente. Tenía entendido que ella había sido capaz de chantajear de una forma muy Slytherin a Rita Skeeter, así que algo debía ocultar con certeza.

Aun así, siguió buscando indicios y se dirigió a la cama de la muchacha. A la izquierda de ésta, en el suelo, había un gran baúl viejo. El rubio lo intentó abrir, pero estaba totalmente cerrado con magia. Un destello de curiosidad volvió a sacudirle al creer que algo importante ocultaría, así que realizó de nuevo el hechizo que le había permitido entrar en el cuarto, y como era de esperar, el baúl se abrió ante él.

Comenzó a rebuscar intrigado, y se encontró con varios objetos que llamaron su atención: Entre ellos varias fotos de Hermione con sus padres, cuando ella aun debía ser una simple _muggle. _Una en particular despertó en él una sensación que no quiso interpretar demasiado. En la imagen, Hermione vestía con algún tipo de disfraz, una falda rosa corta y al parecer rígida en forma de disco. Su peinado era un moño tan apretado como los de McGonagall, pero en esa cara redonda y con ese flequillo en línea recta, le daba un aire resuelto y travieso. Su expresión era de concentración, pero sonreía tímidamente a la cámara, que Draco supuso sería _muggle, _pues la niña permanecía totalmente inmóvil. Aun así, la Hermione niña- que debía tener en ese entonces unos siete años- parecía estar en movimiento. Una de sus piernas se encontraba alzada en una posición tan vertical que a Draco le dolió solo de pensarlo.

Draco no supo por qué razón hizo lo que hizo, pero guardó esa foto en el bolsillo de su túnica y siguió rebuscando en el interior del baúl. Parecía estar repleto de recuerdos de su antigua vida sin magia, porque había objetos que Draco no supo identificar. Observó algunos con curiosidad, preguntándose qué diablos podrían ser aquellas cosas. Había una especie de discos envueltos en una carátula que mostraba a personas o escenas extrañas con un solo un par de palabras escritas que Draco supuso, era el nombre de aquellos que lo habían creado. "_The Beatles", "Queen", "Michael Jackson"_ eran algunos nombres que aparecían en aquellos cuadrados misteriosos. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse curioso por aquellos peculiares objetos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, segundos después los devolvió al contenido. Eran tontos y absurdos objetos _muggles_, no iba a rebajarse a mostrar algún tipo de interés por ellos.

Cuando Draco estaba a punto de perder la esperanza en encontrar algo que le fuera útil en su conquista a la castaña, vio en el fondo del baúl una serie de libros que no tenían apariencia de pertenecer al colegio. Leyó sus títulos y comprendió que se trataban obviamente de literatura _muggle, _pero aún así memorizó el nombre de unos cuantos por si acaso. El último libro del montón, que resultó ser un pequeño cuaderno de color púrpura, no parecía tener título. Milésimas antes de intentar abrirlo, Draco identificó una especie de aura que envolvía el objeto y que parecía protegerlo. "_Mierda", _pensó el rubio, "_Tiene un encantamiento protector". _Eso significaba que si alguien que no era el propietario intentaba abrir el cuaderno, éste aturdiría de alguna forma al intruso, y Draco no estaba dispuesto a averiguar de qué forma. El rubio maldijo interiormente, pues estaba seguro de que aquel pequeño cuaderno era el diario de Hermione Granger. Podría revelarle tantas cosas… La tentación fue demasiado grande como para dejar escapar la oportunidad. Sentía una creciente morbosidad por ver el contenido de aquel pequeño libro. ¿De qué cosas hablaría Granger en él? ¿Mostraría aquellos secretos que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar? ¿O simplemente escribiría sobre absurdas preocupaciones acerca de los exámenes? ¿Aparecería su nombre en el diario?

Casi con ansiedad, pensó en los diferentes hechizos que conocía para aquellos casos, y finalmente decidió arriesgarse con uno:

-_¡Effeta! _-susurró el Slytherin con claridad.

Al cabo de unos tensos segundos, el diario púrpura emitió un pequeño destello y se abrió ante los ojos de Draco. Sin poder contener la emoción, el rubio comenzó a pasar las páginas con avidez y eligió una al azar.

_Querido diario:_

_Bueno, ya ha sucedido lo evidente: Ron y yo hemos cortado. _

_Creo que en resumen, ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para empezar una relación, y menos ahora. La guerra aún está demasiado presente en todos nosotros, especialmente para Ron que ha perdido a un hermano. _

_Pero aun así, una parte de mí pensó que esto saldría bien… Admito que estoy bastante decepcionada. Al fin y al cabo, tantos años enamorada en secreto de él había hecho que me creara demasiadas expectativas._

Draco bufó molesto antes de seguir en la lectura. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se crearía expectativas de alguien tan simplón como la Comadreja? Por Salazar, incluso Crabbe o Goyle habían demostrado tener un carácter más complejo que el pobretón.

_Además, estas cuatro semanas han sido tan intensas… A pesar de nuestras diferencias y discusiones, entre Ron y yo hay una irrefutable pasión. De hecho, en más de una ocasión he tenido que pararle los pies para que no cometiéramos una locura. No es que no quiera hacerlo con él, pero sólo tengo dieciséis años y quiero que mi primera vez sea cuando esté totalmente segura. Y desde luego, sé que aún no ha llegado el momento adecuado._

_Supongo que eso habrá molestado bastante a Ron y tal vez sea una de las razones por las que ha estado de tan mal humor últimamente, pues no le gusta que lo rechacen. ¿Habría llegado con Lav-Lav hasta el final? Él me aseguró que no, pero no me lo llego a creer del todo… Al fin y al cabo, ella es una facilona._

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita; por una vez estaba de acuerdo en algo con Granger. Decir que Lavender Brown era una facilona era quedarse demasiado corto; había escuchado demasiadas historias que corrían por los pasillos del colegio, y el concepto que tenía de aquella chica le provocaba incluso ganas de vomitar.

_En fin, no sé exactamente por qué lo nuestro no ha funcionado, pero tal vez no sea el momento. Quizás dentro de un tiempo, él haya madurado y yo esté más preparada para tener una relación seria. O simplemente no estemos destinados a estar juntos._

_Lo que sé con certeza, es que necesito ciertas cosas que él no puede darme, al menos de momento. Necesito alguien que me escuche, que me tome en serio, que valore las mismas cosas que yo. Me gustaría poder tener conversaciones profundas e intelectuales con alguien que comparta mis intereses y mi forma de pensar. Que cada día me sorprendiera de alguna forma, que…_

En ese momento, Draco escuchó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban fuera de la habitación y contra su voluntad dejó de leer. Aguzó el oído poniéndose alerta; los pasos cada vez se acercaban más, y Draco casi podía asegurar que Granger entraría en unos segundos por la puerta.

Maldita Granger, ¿por qué justamente hoy debía cambiar su estricto y meticuloso horario? Mierda, si la sabelotodo lo sorprendía en su habitación sus oportunidades de conquistarla se desvanecerían como el humo. Alarmado, intentó recordar un encantamiento de transfiguración que le permitiera camuflarse, pero los nervios no lo dejaron pensar con claridad, así que se dirigió al gran armario de roble que había a la derecha de la cama y sin pensarlo ni dos segundos, se escondió allí dentro.

Casi al instante, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió para dejar paso a la inquilina, Hermione Granger, y Draco intentó por todos los medios respirar lo más despacio que podía para no delatar su presencia, pero era bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta que estaba totalmente rodeado de ropa por todas partes y el aire precisamente no abundaba ahí dentro. Aunque al menos, la puerta del armario había quedado ligeramente abierta, lo que le permitía obtener una visión de lo que hacía la Gryffindor, pero sin revelar su presencia.

Granger no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, pues ésta se había tumbado en la cama boca arriba y en ese momento soltaba un profundo suspiro. ¿Estaría cansada? ¿Se dormiría? Draco cruzó los dedos para que así fuera, tal vez así podría largarse de ahí cuanto antes… Hermione permaneció unos minutos tumbada, pero de vez se escuchaba el sonido de las sábanas al moverse, por lo que la idea de dormir quedó descartada. Seguramente se habría puesto a leer uno de sus aburridos libros… El rubio ya se sentía exasperado; no le gustaban los espacios cerrados, y mucho menos sentirse como un sucio ladrón. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría de permanecer escondido ahí dentro? Desde luego, esta apuesta lo estaba haciendo caer muy pero que muy bajo…

De repente y sin previo aviso, la castaña se levantó con brusquedad de la cama y se dirigió a la zona en la que se encontraba Draco. Éste sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso, pensando que Granger ya se había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, pero en el último momento viró unos metros a su izquierda, quedando así fuera del alcance de visión del rubio. Según la perfecta memoria visual, en ese rincón se encontraba una especie de aparato negro y de forma cuadrada que no había sido capaz de identificar. "_Uno de sus objetos muggles"_, pensó Draco aburrido. A continuación escuchó una serie de sonidos que no supo interpretar, cortos y suaves, como si apretara un botón continuamente, y de repente el cuarto quedó sumido en el eco de una melodía.

…**.&….**

El cuarto comenzó a vibrar al son de la suave pero insinuante música, cantada por una voz dulce y al mismo tiempo potente. Draco se dejó envolver por aquel maravilloso y extraño sonido, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente: Granger también estaba cantando. Y para sorpresa de Draco, la Gryffindor no lo hacía nada mal; su voz se ajustaba perfectamente con la de la cantante, tanto que la escuchó embelesado durante unos momentos.

De pronto la castaña volvió a ser visible para Draco, y éste, totalmente alucinado, abrió los ojos como platos al observar los movimientos sensuales que su vieja enemiga estaba describiendo con su cuerpo al son de la melodía, al tiempo que seguía cantando.

_If you know how to be my lover, maybe you can be my baby, Hold me close under the covers, Kiss me boy and drive me crazy…_

No podía ser cierto; Hermione Granger estaba cantando y bailando de una forma que Draco jamás habría podido imaginar, y menos de alguien como ella. Se movía con energía y feminidad, siguiendo perfectamente el ritmo marcado por la melodía y marcando cada paso que hacía con seguridad.

De pronto se subió a la cama quedando su rostro visible para Draco, y éste comprobó que además lanzaba miradas sugerentes a diferentes puntos de la habitación, incluso en algún momento parecía que lo miraba directamente a él. Y, por Salazar, la letra que cantaba era tan atrevida que Draco no pudo evitar reprimir un suspiro ante la visión tan erótica que su compañera le estaba brindando. Le estaba tentando, le estaba llamando a él, le invitaba a caer en sus redes…

_Cause babe I promise, I promise  
>If you keep it real with me<br>Be honest, be honest  
>You can get anything you want<br>That you want babe  
>Just show me everything I need to see<br>I'll give you anything boy_

Ahora la castaña había cogido un cepillo del pelo y simulando que era un micrófono, cantaba agarrándolo con fuerza, sacudiendo su melena medio mojada de forma totalmente _sexy_ y cautivadora, que estaba causando en Draco Malfoy sensaciones totalmente inesperadas. Parecía una verdadera leona, elegante y atrevida, dulce pero feroz.

Hermione comenzó a rodear la habitación al son de la música, y de pronto se acercó peligrosamente al armario. Draco se removió inquieto, casi rezando para que la castaña por nada del mundo lo encontrara allí. No imaginaba la reacción que ella podría tener al descubrir que había estado espiándola todo el rato, pero aún podía recordar aquella bofetada que sutilmente le había dado la castaña en tercero y aún le dolía de pensarlo.

Y Granger esta vez iba directa al armario… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las manos de Hermione entraron a tientas y comenzaron a rebuscar en el interior. Draco se apartó como pudo y puso entre la Gryffindor y él todas las prendas posibles, con la esperanza de que ella encontrara lo que buscara y cerrara el armario. Para alivio del rubio, Hermione pareció encontrarlo sin más dilación cerró de nuevo el armario y siguió cantando alegremente la canción. Lo malo es que esta vez, la puerta había quedado totalmente cerrada. Y Draco no tenía ninguna intención de perderse semejante espectáculo. Sin importarle el riesgo que aquello suponía, el Slytherin aplicó un hechizo no verbal que le bastó para que el resquicio del armario le permitiera seguir contemplando el sensual baile de la leona.

Por Merlín, Draco no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando vio que Granger se encontraba en ropa interior, y que ésta no era anticuada ni mucho menos, del pantalón de Draco emergió un bulto que evidenciaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo al Slytherin. Sí, efectivamente, una erección involuntaria, de esas de las que no tenía desde que tenía catorce años, había aparecido tras contemplar el magnífico cuerpo de Hermione envuelto por un conjunto de fina lencería rosa.

La chica movía sus caderas lentamente, subiendo y bajando, al tiempo que seguía cantando la maravillosa y celestial canción, y Draco no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Esas piernas torneadas y desnudas, ese culo respingón que se movía de un lado para otro de forma sutil, y ¡oh, ahí estaban! Esos redondos pechos apretados deliciosamente en el sostén de encaje… eran incluso más perfectos de lo que había imaginado. Draco Malfoy se sentía como enfermo, todo aquello era demasiado para él. Cada vez se notaba más excitado, y si Granger no paraba de hacer eso, sentía que su pantalón explotaría de un momento a otro. Maldijo interiormente, sintiéndose miserable por lo que estaba provocando la maldita_ comelibros _en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo protestó cuando la castaña se puso suavemente un suéter azul haciendo desaparecer esos perfectos senos. Segundos después se colocó el pantalón vaquero con total feminidad y continuó con su coreografía. Siguió cantando a pleno pulmón, con la pasión reflejada en sus almendrados ojos y realizando una enorme variedad de gestos sensuales que estaban torturando a Draco…

Justo cuando el rubio pensó que no aguantaría mucho más sin abalanzarse sobre ese cuerpo femenino, la música cesó rompiendo ese aura de sensualidad (que no tenía nada que envidiar al que creaban las _veelas_ ) y devolviendo a Draco a la triste realidad. Hermione recogió brevemente el cuarto y tras lanzar un nuevo suspiro, salió de la habitación dejando a un Draco Malfoy tan perturbado como aliviado.

Al escuchar el sonido del cuadro, señal de que Granger había abandonado al fin la Torre, Draco salió de su estado de petrificación y salió a toda prisa del armario, pensando en mil cosas diferentes, pero ninguna de ellas racionales. Se dirigió a su habitación casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, demasiado abrumado para pensar con claridad en lo que había contemplado.

"_¿No querías descubrir sus secretos?, _le preguntó una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza. Sí claro, quería descubrir secretos oscuros y vergonzosos de la maldita sabelotodo, no ponerse cachondo al ver como la Gryffindor enseñaba sus curiosas habilidades.

Cuando hubo entrado a su habitación, el rubio se metió bruscamente en la ducha y se dejó llevar por la sensación del agua fría contra su cuerpo, pues necesitaba volver a pensar con claridad, y lo necesitaba urgentemente… ya analizaría más tarde toda la información recabada, que no era poca.

XXX

Al día siguiente, Hermione hizo todo lo posible por esquivar a sus amigos, en especial a Ron. Se sentó lo más lejos de ellos en las clases que compartían, intentando evitar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que crecía en su interior tras las miradas de reproche que le dirigían, en especial su amigo de ojos verdes. Pero la castaña no iba a dejar amedrentarse, pues sabía que era lo correcto y que tarde o temprano incluso Harry agradecería su comportamiento.

Después de comer, Ginny la alcanzó cuando se disponía a caminar hacia su Torre de Premios Anuales para preguntarle sobre su enfado con Ron, pues al parecer Harry estaba muy preocupado y no dejaba de atosigarla para que la interrogara sobre cuánto tiempo pensaba estar así.

-Ya le he dicho que te deje en paz, pero ya sabes cómo es Harry cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…-Ginny rodó los ojos en un gesto de exasperación- Así que, ¿qué le digo para que se calme un poco?

-Que hable con Luna-respondió la castaña con simpleza. No le apetecía dar explicaciones a nadie, y sabía que la Ravenclaw entendería a la perfección lo que le preguntara su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione estaba siguiendo su consejo.

-¿Y ya está?

Hermione asintió con calma.

-Confía en mí. Y ahora, será mejor que me vaya si quieres que el concurso de disfraces siga en pie.-guiñó un ojo a su amiga de forma amistosa y se marchó deprisa de allí, por si se le ocurría comenzar con un nuevo cuestionario acerca de los Slytherin.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la Torre, no imaginó que Malfoy ya se encontraría allí, pues era todavía demasiado pronto. Aunque si las palabras del rubio habían sido verdaderas, desde ahora iba a encontrárselo mucho más en aquel salón común. Y Hermione no estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto, pues por una parte seguía sintiendo una extraña curiosidad por saber más de ese nuevo Draco Malfoy que ya no iba alardeando por el pasillo ni abusando de los más débiles. Pero por otra seguía siendo Malfoy, y en teoría él la detestaba tanto por su sangre como por mil cosas más. Así que Hermione no esperaba que una posible convivencia con él dentro de esas cuatro paredes de la sala común fuera a dar muy buenos resultados…

Lo primero que vio Hermione al entrar fue el perfil del Slytherin, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de terciopelo marrón leyendo un libro. Hermione lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, aprovechando la ventaja de que éste todavía no había reparado en su presencia. La seria expresión de un concentrado Malfoy sorprendió a la castaña, pues lo encontró bastante atractivo así; con el ceño levemente fruncido, los ojos grises entrecerrados, enfocados únicamente en el libro, la postura entre relajada y elegante, con un brazo flexionado dejando reposar ligeramente la cabeza de un lado… "_Digno de un modelo de la nobleza_", pensó Hermione para sus adentros.

-¿Admirando mi belleza, Granger?

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un pequeño traspié tras escuchar la pregunta del rubio, que sonreía sardónicamente con los ojos clavados en los suyos, pero sin apenas haber movido un solo músculo.

-¿Qué-qué dices?-soltó la castaña nerviosa, intentando ocultar la vergüenza que sentía porque el rubio la hubiera pillado observándole tan fijamente- Sólo me sorprende encontrarte aquí, me había acostumbrado a disfrutar de éste sitio yo sola.

Intentó lanzarle una mirada de reproche, lo que hizo que Malfoy sonriera de forma más amplia.

-Ya te dije que desde ahora voy a estar aquí tanto como tú- al observar la expresión de duda en el rostro de la castaña, añadió- Y deberías sentirte agradecida de poder disfrutar de una compañía como la mía, Granger. No muchas tienen ese privilegio.

Hermione rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, olvidaba el narcisismo del que tanto abusaba normalmente Malfoy.

-Bueno, me encantaría seguir "disfrutando de tu compañía", Malfoy. Pero si estás ocupado, mejor vuelvo a las cinco, que es cuando habíamos quedado.-dijo la castaña lanzando una mirada significativa al libro que sostenía el rubio.

-No tan rápido, Granger… Ya que me has interrumpido y por tanto roto mi concentración por completo, prefiero que te quedes y adelantemos algo de trabajo.

-Está bien-la castaña encogió los hombros y fue a sentarse en la otra punta del sofá en el que se encontraba Draco- ¿Hechizos no verbales? Vaya, y yo que pensé que eras un experto en el tema…-añadió al observar la portada del libro que el rubio había dejado en la mesa.

-Y lo soy. Eso es un ejemplar de magia no verbal avanzada.

A pesar del tono indiferente que había tratado de utilizar, Hermione distinguió un pequeño matiz de orgullo y cierta satisfacción por haberla sorprendido.

-Te pediría que me enseñaras pero ya sé la respuesta, así que no importa. Pongámonos con el concurso de disfraces. Había pensado que…

-Sería todo un fastidio pasar mucho más tiempo contigo, teniendo en cuenta que te costaría muchísimo alcanzar mi nivel…-la interrumpió Draco- Pero estaría dispuesto a darte unas cuantas clases, si te atreves claro.

La castaña quedó con la boca semi abierta de la sorpresa. No era posible que Malfoy estuviera ofreciéndole su ayuda… ¿verdad? El mundo no había podido cambiar tan drásticamente.

-Por supuesto, no lo haría por ti.-aclaró el rubio arqueando una ceja al observar su expresión- Simplemente me viene bien hacer un repaso de cara al EXTASIS. No me interesa lo más mínimo ayudarte a sacar un Extraordinario, por mí como si obtienes la "T", Granger.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, algo más tranquila. Que él simplemente le ofreciera ayuda la habría hecho desconfiar demasiado, pero que únicamente lo hiciera por sí mismo no era nada extraño, muy típico de los Slytherin y en especial de Malfoy. No había nada de malo en aceptar por muy raro que resultase, ¿no?

-Entonces acepto, Malfoy. Cualquier ayuda, incluso la tuya, no ha de rechazarse.-dijo la castaña intentando ver cualquier resquicio de maldad en las pupilas metálicas de Draco, pero no lo encontró- Bien, sobre el concurso… Ayer por la tarde hablé con la directora McGonagall y acordamos el premio para los que resultaran ganadores del concurso: dos entradas para el concierto de las Brujas de McBeth en París, que se celebra el fin de semana después de Halloween, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora sólo falta sortear los disfraces que deberá vestir cada casa y anunciarlo a todos. Podríamos hacer algunas propuestas conjuntas y llevar a cabo un encantamiento aleatorio para que asigne cada disfraz a una casa, ¿qué opinas?

-Como sea, Granger. Sólo quiero quitarme de encima esta pérdida de tiempo- comentó Malfoy al cabo de unos momentos en los que había quedado algo aturdido debido a la larga explicación de la castaña.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

-Muy bien- la castaña alcanzó su mochila con un _Accio _y en unos segundos se encontraba con papel y tinta en mano para anotar- Empecemos. Propongo _arpía _y _banshee_ para disfraz de mujer, y _dementor, hombre-lobo _y _troll _para hombre.

-¿Troll? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts me disfrazaría de algo tan horrible, Granger-se negó el rubio con una de sus muecas de asco tan características.

-No tiene por qué tocarte ese disfraz…-repuso Hermione reprimiendo una sonrisa al imaginarse a Malfoy con esa apariencia tan poco sofisticada.

-Aunque me tienta la posibilidad de ver a San Potter y la Comadreja en su verdadera apariencia, no voy a arriesgarme, Granger.

-Pues entonces propón tu algo, Malfoy-respondió la castaña fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué tal de _inferi_?

-¿_Inferi_?-repitió Hermione preparándose para una negativa, pero quedándose de pronto pensativa ante la idea- Bueno, no es mala idea. Al fin y al cabo, es como un zombi.

-No hables en _muggle _Granger, que no se te entiende.-protestó el rubio con recelo. Era evidente que aún sentía repulsión por todo lo referido a los no-mágicos, cosa que decepcionó momentáneamente a la Gryffindor.

-Perdona por la ofensa, Malfoy…-dijo en tono despectivo.

-No es eso sabelotodo, sólo quiero enterarme de lo que estás diciendo. No llevo encima un diccionario de vocabulario _muggle _-se explicó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Qué es eso de los zombis?

Una vez más, Hermione quedó gratamente sorprendida por la actitud que adoptaba ese nuevo Malfoy. No sólo quería dejar claro que no le disgustaba lo relacionado con que ella fuera hija de _muggles_, sino que de pronto sentía interés por escucharla.

-Bueno, si quieres saberlo… Así es como se les llama en el mundo _muggle_ a los cadáveres que vuelven a la vida. Salen en muchas películas de terror, en las que suelen comerse a los humanos o los intentan convertir en zombis también.-recitó la castaña en su habitual tono de sabihonda.

-Puagh, qué asco.-comentó Draco al cabo de unos segundos-¿Y a los _muggles _les gusta ver predículas de eso?

-Películas-lo corrigió Hermione sintiéndose de pronto demasiado cómoda junto al Slytherin- Y sí, a algunos les gusta ver plasmadas sus pesadillas. Como dice mi madre, para gustos los colores…A mí personalmente nunca me han apasionado ese tipo de filmes-viendo la cara de estupefacción del rubio y sabiendo que había ido demasiado lejos con la explicación, decidió continuar con el tema de los disfraces algo ruborizada- Bueno, sólo falta uno para chicos y dos para chicas. ¿Qué te parece dragón para el último de los chicos?

-¿Bromeas, Granger?-Malfoy, que ya había vuelto en sí, la observaba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Pensaba que lo decías por mí-dijo el rubio visiblemente fastidiado- Ese idiota de Zabini… Siempre está llamándome dragón. Ya sabes, es el significado de mi nombre.

-¡Oh! No había caído.- Hermione no pudo evitar reírse con ganas ante semejante confesión proveniente del orgulloso Slytherin. Desde luego, cada vez le caía mejor Blaise.

A Draco no le resultó nada divertido que la castaña se riera de él en sus propias narices, pero al cabo de unos segundos no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella risa tan pura e inocente, y de pronto hasta a él mismo le parecía gracioso que Zabini estuviera como una cabra y lo llamara de esa forma.

-Bueno, ¿entonces aceptamos dragón?-cuestionó Hermione momentos después, todavía sonriendo ante la idea.

-Sólo si añadimos los disfraces de _hada _y _sirena _para las chicas; me parecen sexys.-explicó Draco ante la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña.

-Muy bien.-aceptó Hermione satisfecha, anotando la lista entera en el pergamino. A continuación cortó con la varita cada disfraz en un trozo de papel y realizó el encantamiento aleatorio- Disfraces de Hufflepuff.

De la mesa de café volaron dos trocitos de pergamino al azar, los cuales Draco atrapó al vuelo.

-_Banshee y Licántropo-_leyó el Slytherin, apuntando el resultado en un nuevo pergamino en blanco.

Hermione volvió a repetir el proceso para Ravenclaw, del cual salieron los disfraces de _Hada_ y _Dementor, _y después para Gryffindor, donde figuraban los de _Sirena _e _Inferi_. Por lo que a Sltyherin le tocaría…

-¡Dragón!-exclamó alegremente la castaña- Vaya, y las chicas de _arpía_… Este encantamiento sí que sabe lo que se hace.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y asesinó a la castaña con la mirada.

-Pues yo estoy deseando verte de sirena, Granger-comentó con malicia- ¿Sabes que llevan el torso al descubierto? Tal vez así pueda despejar una duda que llevo preguntándome de hace tiempo… sobre si tienes tetas o no. Ya sabes, no es que las enseñes mucho…

Hermione no pudo evitar que apareciera aquel color escarlata en sus mejillas ante semejante insinuación del rubio. Sabía que sólo buscaba provocarla, pero aun así había sido todo un descarado y se había pasado de la raya.

-Estúpido pervertido…-murmuró la castaña todavía azorada levantándose repentinamente del sofá y sintiéndose de repente muy incómoda- Me voy a mi cuarto, ya me extrañaba que te estuvieras comportando de forma decente.

-Un momento Granger… ¿con quién irás a la fiesta?-inquirió el rubio ignorando su comentario, con la expresión imperturbable, haciendo que Hermione parándose en seco debido a la impresión.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.-respondió Hermione intentando volver a esa actitud fría que siempre había adoptado con él y volviendo a darle la espalda al rubio para marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

-Había pensado que como vamos a tener que estar pendientes del estúpido concurso, podríamos ir juntos.-soltó el Slytherin haciendo que la castaña volviera a girarse y se quedara mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados- Tranquila, Granger, no es porque quiera ir contigo, eso te lo aseguro. Pero con todo el tema del concurso vamos a tener que estar juntos, así que si invito a alguna otra chica va a ser una pérdida de tiempo de todos modos… Así que, ¿qué dices?

-Yo…-vaciló la castaña, que había quedado muda ante la sola perspectiva de imaginarse como pareja de Draco Malfoy, aunque sólo fuera por una noche. Por si fuera poco y para incrementar su aturdimiento, Malfoy se había levantado y la miraba a los ojos osadamente, con los brazos cruzados y sonreía de lado con esa arrogancia aristocrática tan propia de él, cosa que dificultaba el raciocinio en la mente de la castaña.

Porque ahora que lo miraba directamente a la cara, podía entender a que se refería Ginny cuando había opinado sobre su apariencia física. A pesar de su gesto soberbio y su expresión burlona, esos orbes metálicos parecían estar atravesando su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir ridículamente especial al ser la dueña exclusiva de su mirada (al menos en aquel momento). Por otra parte, su pelo platino le caía con gracia sobre los ojos y parecía tan suave que a Hermione de pronto le entraron ganas de acariciarlo. Y no solo eso, el muchacho en general resultaba muy atractivo en esa pose de chico malo, con la corbata verde ligeramente suelta en acto de rebeldía… Y aquello no estaba ayudando a Hermione, que todavía no había conseguido darle una respuesta.

Pero el sonido de una especie de timbre salvó a la castaña de tener que hacerlo. Aunque en un principio no supo interpretar el sonido, después cayó en que debía haber sido el interruptor del cuadro que permitía el acceso a la Torre. Dirigió a Draco una mirada interrogativa, pero él negó con la cabeza queriendo decir que tampoco esperaba a nadie. Finalmente, fue Hermione la que decidió acercarse a abrir ligeramente el cuadro y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con un apuesto castaño de ojos azules que le sonreía radiante.

-¡Hola, Hermione!-exclamó Theodore Nott- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Hola! Eh, sí claro…-respondió la castaña algo aturdida.

Hermione se sintió de pronto algo mareada y abrumada. ¿Por qué daba la impresión de que los Slytherin aparecían por todas partes? Aún no se había recuperado de la impresión que le había causado la proposición de Malfoy, y ahora debía de lidiar con una nueva situación entre dos serpientes. ¿Por qué sentía unas ganas de huir irremediables? ¿Pero por qué también sentía una especie de emoción en su interior que la envolvía?

Aún no lo sabía, pero Hermione Granger estaba a punto de convertirse en toda una domadora de serpientes…y aquello no le disgustaría lo más mínimo.

…..

**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que os haya gustado, y aunque no sea así podéis dejarme un bonito review, porque ya sabéis que me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo.**

**Recordad que quiero una historia creíble, y por eso quiero ir poco a poco con el romance.**

**Nada más, nos vemos en el siguiente, que será en menos de un mes si no pasa nada.**

**Besitos con sabor a menta,**

**Ingria**


End file.
